Frozen Sunflowers
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: Due to a series of unforeseen events, Russia ends up being turend into a child and the only one who can take care of him is England. Will England be able to take care of the chibi nation without losing his mind? Well, there is only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Summary: When Russia ends up being turned into a child by England's magic, the only one who can take care of him is England. Will England be able to take care of the chibi Russia and turn him back to normal without losing his mind? No one knows, but it looks like England is going to find out rather he likes it or not.**

* * *

_You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instance. ~Franklin P. Jones_

* * *

Everyone has their limits when it comes to dealing with people. Some people have an amazing amount of patience when it comes to people. Other people have little to no patience when it comes to people. England just happens to land in the latter category of people, especially when it involves America. Today would be a good example on why England had little to no patience when it came to dealing with his former colony.

Today, America came over to his house uninvited without even giving so much as a warning of his visit. England yelled at him of course, but he still let the nation into his home. Being the gentlemen that he is, England tried his very best to make a nice dinner for the two of them. A gentleman must take care of their guest after all, even if they are hero obsessed gits. However, all America did during the whole meal was complain about the older nation's cooking.

However, it was only when America started complaining about his scones did England finally snap and get into a huge argument with America. Needless to say, by the time America had finally left England had finally reached the end of his rope. England decided that he would curse America for about one week, and it was thanks to this decision that we now find England deep down in his basement trying to perform a spell that would hopefully make any food that America ate taste like dirt. England was standing in front of the magic circle that was on the floor of his basement and he was wearing the black cloak that he would always wear when he was casting a spall. England was busy flipping throe his spell book trying to find the perfect spell that would teach that American git just how bad food could taste.

After flipping throe what felt like hundreds of pages, England finally found the perfect spell.

"The spell of the mischievous imps. These imps have the power to do a lot of things if summand, even make the most delicious food taste bad. If I use this spell I can summon some imps and order them to make America's precious hamburgers taste like mud. This is perfect; this spell will teach that git to not make fun of my cooking!" England said aloud as the smallest trace of a smile started to appear on his face.

England cleared his thought before he stated to read the spell.

"Oh troublesome imps hear my cry! Come out of hiding and help me place my curse upon my foe!" England shouted before he looked down at the magic circle and waited for the imps to come out.

However, after waiting for about a total of five minutes no trouble loving imps ever came out of the magic circle. Well, this was rather disappointing…. England looked back at the spell book to see if he had somehow messed up on saying the spell, but it looked like he said it right so England just could not understand why the imps did not show up. Oh well, England had a different spell book upstairs in his room, he would see if he could not just find a spell in that book to use. England gave a small sight as he turned around and walked out of the room.

Once out of the room, England closed the door before he made his way up the stairs. However, right after England closed the door the magic circle started to glow in a soft purple light. A large figure slowly came out of the ground, and once it was out of the ground the circle stopped glowing. Now you may assume that the fact that a figure had came out of the circle would mean that England's spell had worked, but you would be wrong. Oh no, it was not a small trouble making imp who had came out of the ground it was a nation that had ended up coming out of that circle and that nation was none other than the lavender eyed Russia…..

* * *

When Russia jumped out of the magic circle that was in England's basement he had been expecting the British nation to start yelling at him. After all, Russia had interrupted another summoning that England was about to perform, but in all honesty Russia did not care if he interrupted another summoning. It's not Russia's fault that a magic portal keeps appearing in his own basement back at home whenever the British man tried to summon some type of demon from the underworld. Now granted Russia could just not go through the portal, but Russia actually enjoyed messing around with England. It was fun to annoy the British nation, and if Russia ever got the chance to annoy the guy he was going to take it.

However, it looked like Russia was not going to be annoying the blond haired man today because it looked like England was not even in his own basement. Ah well, England would probably get annoyed (or creped out) with Russia when he found him wondering around his home. Russia just shrugged his shoulders before he started to look around the room in his childish curiosity. Russia wondered over to a bookcase that was filled to the brim with a large verity of items and started to look at each and every item that was on the shelves. Russia would never say this out loud, but he had to admit that England had some interesting stuff.

There was a jar full of sparkling purple powder that was labeled as pixie dust, a bottle full of pink petals of some flower that Russia could not identify, and there was even a little cauldron on the bottom self. Russia continued to look at the items on the shelves for awhile, but it was only when he looked at the very top shelf did he find something to really catch his interest. Lying on the very top shelf that was located just above his head was a bottle full of what looked like glowing silver liquid. The bottle also had a large label on it; said label had the words 'potion of youth' written on it. Being the curious person that Russia was, he decided to take the bottle down so he could get a closer look at it.

Russia reached his hand out reached out to grab the bottle so he could finally find out what that weird silver liquid was. However, just before Russia could grab the bottle the sound of the door being operand and the yell of "Russia? What are you doing here?" ended up stopping him. Russia quickly turned around so he would be able to see who it was that had called his name, but when Russia turned to look towards the person his hand ended up bumping into the bottle of silver liquid. The bottle ended up falling over and having the cap come flying off from the force of the fall. Without the cap on the bottle the silver liquid came right out of the bottle and ended up falling right unto Russia's head.

At first nothing happened and Russia was just a little annoyed by the fact that the liquid had fallen on him, but after a few seconds Russia started to feel dizzy. The world started to spin around him and he could feel what felt like the headache of the century come and hit him full force. Russia swayed slightly before everything went black and he collapsed right where he stood…

* * *

When England had gotten back down to his basement he was not expecting anyone to be there. So you can only imagine England's surprise when he saw the lavender eyed Russia standing there in his basement. England called out to Russia, only to have the taller nation spin around to look at him and knock over a bottle at the same time. England could do nothing but watch as the liquid spilled out of the bottle and right unto Russia only to have Russia faint two seconds after he got hit with the with the silver concoction. England was about to go over and see if the other nation was alright, but before he could even take a step toward Russia something ended up stopping him.

Russia started to glow in a rather bright white light and the light just seemed to grow brighter and brighter. The light got so bright that England ended up having to close his eyes at the harsh glow. After keeping his eyes closed for about five minutes, England finally opened his eyes and looked over at the place that Russia had been laying. The only thing there was a pile of Russia's cloths; it looked like the Russia was gone. England slowly made his way over to the pile of clothing before he knelt down and looked at the discarded clothing.

Upon closer inspection, England could see that there was something underneath the clothing. England could not help but wonder if Russia had ended up turning himself into and animal of some sort. He knew he had quite a few potions in the room that could change a grown man into something as small as a fox or a rabbit. However, before England could continue with thinking about what it was that Russia could have possibly turned himself into the lump under the clothing started to move. England watched as the lump sat up and struggled to try and get the clothing off of itself.

England reached out and pulled the large jacket and shirt off of the lump only to see a rather shocking thing. Sitting there right in front of England was not an animal, but a small child that looked to be about four years old with lavender eyes. It did not take a rocket scantest to be able to figure out that this four year old child was Russia. England had hundreds of questions running through his head, but the fact of the matter was Russia also had hundreds of questions going through his head as well. At the time the two nations did not even realize it, but this day was the day that would forever change their lives…

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 1. I am going to go ahead and say that Russia will be a pretty innocent kid. I really do think that Russia had been a pretty good kid until everything kind of went downhill for the poor guy. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can so please review and don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Sunflowers

Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_There are no seven wonders of the world in the eyes of a child. There are seven million. ~Walt Streightiff_

* * *

There are not very many things in this world that can make England completely and utterly speechless, but having Russia be turned into a child was defiantly something that could cause the man's brain to completely shut down. There were hundreds of questions running through England's head right now, and it seemed like he did not have an answer to any of them. However, there were only one question that he was thinking about the most right now and the question went like this: does Russia remember anything from when he was an adult? Well, it seemed like England would get an answer for this question because the tiny Russian started to cry and ask "Who are you!", "Where am I?", and "Where are my sisters?" It's at this point in time that England's rather unknown parent instincts started to kick in because England wasted no time in picking the small child up and cradling the small boy in his arms as he slowly rocked him back and forth.

Russia just clung unto the blond haired nation as he buried his face into England's shirt. Well, it looked like Russia had been a rather trusting kid if he was willing to find comfort in a complete stranger, and England was rather surprised to see that. Russia had never been one to let anyone comfort him (other than his sister, Ukraine) so seeing how this little Russia had no problems with letting a stranger try to stop his tears was rather unexpected. England would have thought more about this, but right now he just wanted to calm the panicked child down and if he wanted to do that than he better start by introducing himself to the small nation.

"Now lad, there is no reason to cry everything is fine. My name is England, but some people call me Arthur and right now you're at my home. What's your name?" England asked softly as he continued to rock the boy slowly.

Russia sniffled slightly as he looked up into England's leaf green eyes and said "M-my name is Russia, but I also go by the name Ivan. What am I doing at your house?"

England smiled slightly, glade to see that the boy was talking to him before he said "I'm not sure why you're in my house, I just came down to my basement only to find you here."

Russia rubbed his eyes to try and get rid of the falling tears before he said in a rather soft tone "Maybe it was magic…"

England thought about what Russia said before he gave a slight nod, maybe it was because of magic. England had lost count of how many times the Russian nation had ended up popping up out of the floor whenever he tried to summon something, so it was defiantly possible that Russia got to his house by magic. England started to wonder if he had screwed up the spell he preformed earlier and ended up accidently summoning Russia instead of the imps, but he decided to think about that later.

"Maybe it was magic, but right now I need you to answer a question for me. You're the brother of Ukraine and Belarus, right?" England asked.

The young nation's eyes widened slightly when he heard England say this.

"You know my sisters?" Russia asked as his tears continued to fall down his face.

England just nodded his head and said "Yes, I know your sisters. I can bring you back to them too if you wish."

Russia looked slightly surprised to see that the green eyes man knew his sisters and he was even more surprised to hear that he would bring him to his sisters, but Russia was happy to see that the blond haired man was willing to help him.

"Will you really take me to my sisters?" Russia asked hopefully as he started to give the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Of course I will, but it will take a few weeks until I can actually get you to them. I'll be able to take you to your sisters at the world meeting, but the meeting is still a couple weeks away." England said.

"What's a world meeting?" Russia asked, his tears having long since stopped flowing when he learned that he would eventually be reunited with his sisters.

"A world meeting is a meeting where all of the nations gather together to talk about how everything is doing in the world. Your sisters will be there and if you're willing to wait for a few weeks than I will be happy to bring you to Ukraine and Belarus." England said.

Russia just gave England a large grin before saying in a rather cheerful voice "Ok, I can wait as long as I can see my sisters again."

England could not help but stare at the smiling child that was in front of him, it was almost hard to believe that this smiling child was actually the large and rather intimidating Russia. England shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts before he gave a week smile to the small child.

"We should really get you into some cloths…" England said as he looked at the other nation.

Since Russia had shrunk the cloths that he had been wearing did not even fit him anymore. The only items of clothing that the boy had on were his beloved scarf and a pair of boxers that just barely stayed on. England stood up all while keeping the small child in his arms before he walked over to the bookcase that was next to them. England figured he might as well grab the bottle that Russia had knocked down while he was here so that he could figure out what it was that had turned Russia into a child. The sooner England found out what it was that had caused Russia to become a kid again the sooner England would be able to turn him back into an adult.

England was hoping that he would be able to turn Russia back into an adult before the world meeting, but something told him that there was no chance in hell of that happening. England stood up on his tiptoes and reached to grab the blasted bottle (all while keeping Russia held in his other arm). Once England had gotten a hold of the bottle he bought it down from the top shelf and looked down at it. The bottle was completely empty, but the label on the bottle told him everything he needed to know about the thing. This bottle had been filled to the brim with a youth potion that he had gotten as a gift from the fairies a few years ago.

Well, this was rather unfortunate; England had no clue on how to get rid of the effects of a fairy's potion. If it had been a potion that he had made himself England would be able to get rid of the effects on his own, but he did not have any spell that could get rid of the effects of fairy magic. It looked like England would have to talk to the fairies if he wanted to get Russia back to normal. Russia just stared at the bottle with pure curiosity in his eyes, he did not know why England kept staring at the bottle with such a weird look on his face but Russia had a feeling that the bottle was rather important somehow.

"What is that?" Russia asked as he continued to stare at the bottle.

England blinked a couple of times before he shook his head and replied "It's nothing important."

England than placed the empty bottle down on one of the lowered shelves of the bookcase before he readjusted he hold on Russia and bent down to pick up Russia's cloths.

"Come on; let's get you into some cloths that will fit you. I think I have something that will fit you up in my storage room." England said as he turned around and started toward the door that led out of the basement.

Russia said nothing to this; he just wrapped his arms around England's neck and gave the British nation a small smile. England could not help but smile back at the Russian nation. England had never seen Russia give simple happy smile like that, and he had to admit that the little Russian looked pretty cute with that incent smile on his face. England wasted no time in getting to his storage room from his basement; it probably took him about four minutes to get there. Russia had clung to England the entire time, but he also looked at everything they passed in pure curiosity. It looked like the small boy wanted to ask England some questions about everything he had seen in the house, but the boy decided to keep quite.

Once they were in the storage room England gently put Russia down on the floor before he looked around for the box that was holding the things that he wanted. After looking throe about five boxes of things, England finally found what he wanted. Inside the fifth box that he looked in where a bunch of old children's cloths. The cloths used to belong to America when he was England's colony and looking at the cloths now made England feel pretty sad. However, England just pushed the emotion to the side, he did not have time to get lost in his sad memories he had a little kid to take care of. England pulled out a white shirt and a pair of white pants before he turned and handed them over to Russia.

"Here try these on they might be a little small on you, but we can go out shopping for some cloths that will fit you once we find something that you can wear." Russia gave a small nod of understanding before he took the cloths form England's hand started to put them on. The cloths just barely fit the boy, but they would work for now.

"How do they feel?" England asked as watched Russia straighten out his shirt.

"There a little tight…" The Russian nation replied as he looked down at his outfit.

"Don't worry we can go shopping for some cloths that will fit you and if you behave during the trip we can get you some toys too."

Russia eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July when he heard the word toys and a large happy grin appeared on his face.

"Really! I can get some toys if I'm good?" Russia asked in pure excitement as he looked at England with a hopeful expression on his face.

England could not help but chuckle slightly at the boy's excitement; he had never seen Russia look this happy before in his whole life.

"Yes you can get some toys, but only if you behave." England replayed as he picked the boy up and started to walk out of the room.

"I can behave; I'll be the really good during the whole trip!" Russia said happily as he wrapped his arms around the British man's neck.

England just smiled slightly at what Russia said as he continued to walk throe the house and out the door. Once outside, England quickly made his was over to his car. England's car was very simple and it was not all that interesting, but to Russia it was the most interesting thing that he had seen in his whole life. Russia had never seen a shiny blue machine like this before and the small Russian nation could not help but be completely fascinated by it.

"What is that?" Russia asked as he stared at the blue contraption.

"It's a car; we use it to get to places that we want to go." England replayed as he pulled his keys out of his pants pocket.

"So it's like a horse?" Russia asked as he continued to look at the blue car.

"Kind of, only a car it can go much faster than a horse and it can do a lot of other things." England answered as unlocked the car and opened the back door.

"Wow…" Russia whispered in utter amazement.

It was hard to imagine something going faster than a horse, but Russia didn't think England would lie to him. England sat Russia down in the backseat before he bulked him in. Russia looked at the buckle before he looked up at England and gave him a rather questioning look.

"It's a seatbelt; we use it to keep you safe." England said before he closed the door and walked over to the driver's side of the car.

England got into the car and buckled his seatbelt before he inserted his keys into the ignition and started up the engine. The engine roared to life within a matter of seconds and England quickly backed the car out of the driveway and unto the road. Once on the road, England started to drive to the closest town that was located near his house, and that town was none other than the good old capitol of London…

* * *

If Russia thought the car was amazing, than no words could describe how he felt when he saw London. Russia lived in a house that was located out in the middle of nowhere so he never really saw a lot of people or places, so being in London was a whole entire new experience for the child. There were so many people running around and the buildings seemed to be tall enough to touch the sky itself. Russia clung unto England's hand as he looked all around the large city; he was truly blown away from how everything looked in this large place. England just smiled at the small Russian's curiosity, the boy certainly full of energy.

The boy also seemed to be full of questions, but England did not mind answering the small child's questions. England and Russia had already gone to the cloths store, and they had bought the small child enough cloths to last him for the summer. England didn't know how long it would be until Russia was turned back into an adult, so England decided to buy a lot of cloths for the kid. He may have got too many cloths, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Russia had behaved the whole shopping trip for cloths so England took him to the toy store so he could get Russia some toys just as he promised.

It did not take long for them to the toy store, and the second England let the boy go off to explore the store was the second the boy went racing down the closest aisle that was located near them.

"You can only get a couple of toys ok?" England shouted as he watched to boy run down the aisle.

A loud "Ok" was the only answer England got as the boy raced around from one shelf to another. England sighed slightly as he walked over to the drawling section of the store and started to grab a few of the things for Russia. England grabbed a pack of crayons, about five coloring books, and a sketch pad. The second England had gotten all of the coloring things was the second that Russia came running back to him with a large verity of toys in his arms.

Russia put the toys down in front of the British nation before asking "Are these toys ok?"

England looked throe the pile of toys only to see that Russia had grabbed a remote controlled car, a little dinosaur play set, a medium sized T-Rex toy that roared when you pushed a button on its foot, about five robot action figures, and a plush brown bear. England gave a small nod before he said "These toys are good. I also grabbed some coloring things for you so that you could draw if you want. Come on let's go pay for your things."

Russia nodded at the English man before he gathered the toys up in his arms and started to walk towards the checkout counter. The toys ended up being rather expensive, but England didn't mind. He had gotten a lot of money over the years, and having him spend a little chunk of it was not going to kill him. Once the toys where all paid for, the group of two grabbed the bags and quickly made their way to the car before they dumped all of the things into the trunk and got into the car so that they could make the trip back to England's home.

* * *

By the time they got back to England's home, the moon was already out and it was ready getting close to the midnight hour. They would have gotten home sooner, but England had made a quick stop at the grocery store so he could get some food that a kid would actually like to eat. Needless to say once they had finally gotten home from all of their running around, Russia was very tired and he was about to fall asleep right where he stood. England ended up having to carry the tired nation and all of the things that they had gotten that day. It was very hard to do, but England was somehow able to drop off the food in the kitchen and get Russia and his stuff into his room without breaking his back.

England was able to get the Russian nation into his pajamas and into his bed without any problem, but Russia would not go to sleep until he had the stuffed brown bear that he had gotten that day. Once the Russian had the bear in his arms, he quickly fell to sleep without any problems. England watched the young child sleep in complete silence for awhile, but the silence ended up being broken by a mysterious voice.

"Awww isn't he cute?" a small voice asked from behind England.

England turned around only to see about ten fairies flying around near him.

"When did you guys get here?" England asked as he continued to look at the fairies.

"We just got here." A young pink haired fairy replayed.

"Well, can you all help me? Russia ended up getting hit with a potion of youth today and he has been turned into a child. I can't get rid of the spell, but I know you can." England said as he crossed his arms.

"Potion of youth? Didn't I give you that for your birthday about five years ago? How did this kid end up getting hit with the potion?" asked a fairy with purple hair.

"It's a long story. So can you help me?" England asked.

The fairies all looked at each other before they all nodded and looked over at England.

"Of course we will help you, but it will take a long time for us to make a potion to override the youth potion. We will go work on the potion right now and we will come back once it is done." All of the fairies replayed before they all flew out the door and off to wherever it was that they usually go off to. England sighed slightly before he looked over at the sleeping Russian boy.

England had a feeling that this was going to be a long summer…..

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 2. Since Russia has been turned into a four year old child, he will only have four years worth of memories. Since he only remembers things from when he was four years old, things that are from the modern time would be very interesting to him and he only knows people that he had met when he was four or younger. Anyway, I should have the next chapter up soon so please review and don't flame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_The only thing worth stealing is a kiss from a sleeping child. ~Joe Houldsworth_

* * *

A week had passed since England had started to take care of the chibi Russia and he was already learning a lot about the Russian nation. England was also finding himself comparing the small child to how America acted when he was a child. Russia was a very playful and he always seemed to be full of energy, just like what America was like when he was a young child. However there where obvious differences between the two of them as well, one example would be Russia's never ending curiosity. America had been a rather curious when he was young, but Russia had America beat when it came to who had the most curiosity.

Russia seemed to have a question for everything and the small boy seemed to be able to find something magical in just about everything that was in this world. Russia always had a question about just about everything that he saw. Most people would get sick of having to answer the seemingly never ending questions, but England didn't mind answering Russia's questions at all. Another thing that was different between the two was the fact that Russia would never leave England's side. The only time Russia would not be with England was when one of them had to use the bathroom or when they went to bed at night.

Wherever England went Russia would be right behind him, it was as if Russia was England's little shadow. Now granted America had been rather attached to England when he was a child, but America had never followed England around everywhere like Russia did.

England ended up asking Russia about it one day only to have the little nation say "I don't like to be alone."

At first England was surprised to hear this, but after thinking about it for awhile it actually started to make a lot of sense. Russia didn't really have any friends other than his two sisters and from what England had heard over the years Russia had a rather lonely childhood, the only company he really had where the company of his sisters and the companionship of the various wild animals that lived in his cold country. After putting all of the facts together it was no wonder that the child would follow England around everywhere, he just did not want to be left all alone. England did not really mind having Russia follow him around, Russia played quietly when England was busy working and Russia listened to what England told him without any problems so if Russia wanted to follow him around England had no problem with that. The last thing that England ended up noticing about Russia was the fact that the boy did not seem to suffer from nightmares, and if he did suffer from nightmares he certainly did not tell England about them.

England would always remember how a child America would come running to him when he had a bad dream (or if there was a big storm happening), but Russia had never went running to England during the night. England decided not to think too much about it, maybe Russia just did not have nightmares of maybe the Russian nation did not want to show that he ever got afraid during the night. Well whatever the reason England would be there for Russia if he ever needed him. Little did England know at the time, but the little Russian child would come running to England during the night very soon…..

* * *

It was late in the night and England was fast asleep. Everything was rather quite in the British man's room and the only sound that could be heard was his own breathing. Yes, England was in sleeping soundly and having wonderful dreams full of tea, scones, and flying mint bunnies. Unfortunately for England, his sweet dreams would be interrupted very soon by a certain lavender eyed child. The second England's digital clock struck twelve was the second that his bedroom door was opened.

The door slowly swing open only to reveal a small Russia standing there with his brown bear plushy hugged closely to his chest. Russia slowly made his way over to England's bed before he got up unto the bed.

"England, wake up!" The small boy called as he placed a hand on the sleeping nations shoulder and started to try and shake the British man awake.

After about five minutes of being shaken and yelled at England finally woke up and looked over at the small Russian child.

"Russia what are you doing up?" England asked as he slowly sat up on his bed.

Russia looked off toward the side before saying "I had a bad dream. I dreamed that Baba Yaga caught me and she was going to eat me…"

England blinked a few times before wondering just what the heck a Baba Yaga was. England decided to think about that latter, right now he had help Russia get over his bad dream.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" England asked before he gave the small child a kind smile.

Russia nodded at England before he got under the covers and placed his teddy bear next to him.

"Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story? It may help you forget about your bad dream." England asked as he continued to smile at the boy.

Russia just gave England a small nod before he looked over at the British man and gave him a look that seemed to say 'go on and tell the story'. England thought about what kind of story he should tell for a few minutes before he finally got an idea.

"Once upon a time, there was a place called the Willow Kingdom. The Willow Kingdom was a large and peaceful place that knew no pain and suffering, it was always filled with happiness and joy. The Willow Kingdom was known for its pleasant weather and its large fields of sunflowers." England said in a rather soft tone of voice.

"Did it really have nice weather and where there really a lot of sunflowers there?" Russia asked as he over at England.

"It was always summer time in the Willow Kingdom and there where sunflowers as far as the eye could see." England replied.

A soft 'wow' was the only thing Russia said as he gave England a look of pure amazement. England just continued to smile as he continued his tale. "The Willow Kingdom really was wonderful and it was all thanks to the beautiful Summer Fairy. The Summer Fairy made sure that it was always summer in the willow kingdom and she was the one who made sure that the sunflowers where always in bloom." England said before he started to frown.

"However there was one person who did not like the peace and prosperity, and that was an evil wizard that went by the name of….." England stopped suddenly before a thoughtful look appeared on his face.

In all honesty England really did not really have a name for the bad guy, but he knew he had to come up with one quickly.

"What was the evil wizard's name?" asked Russia.

England said nothing at first, he just continued for a few minutes before he a rather large grin appeared on his face.

"The evil wizard's name was Francis." England said rather suddenly, all while the grin stayed on his face.

England thought it would be pretty humorous to name the wizard after the frog, so he decided to stick with calling the bad guy Francis. With a grin still on his face England continued to tell his little tale.

"Francis was a very evil wizard who hated everything good and nice, and Francis really disliked the Willow Kingdom because it was full of the very things that he hated. So he decided to kidnap the Summer Fairy so that the Willow Kingdom would not have their eternal summer." England said as his grin started to finally disappear.

"But if the Summer Fairy is gone what will happen to the sunflowers?" Russia asked in concern, he didn't want the beloved sunflowers to disappear.

"Without the Summer Fairy the Willow Kingdom fell into a cold harsh winter and all of the sunflowers died thanks to the freezing cold snow and wind. The Willow Kingdom fell into a state of disappear, no one in the kingdom could be happy when their beloved sunflowers where dead and there darling Summer Fairy was gone." England said simply.

Russia's eyes widens slightly before he shouted "But the sunflowers can't die!"

England just smiled at the lavender eyed child before he gently patted him on the head and said "Don't worry; the sunflowers won't be gone for long. You are not the only one who is upset about the sunflowers being gone, everyone in the Willow Kingdom was upset about the sunflowers being gone as well. However, there was only one person in the entre kingdom who would take a stand and actually do something about it."

Russia tilted his head to the side before he asked "Who decided to do something about it?"

England just ruffled Russia's hair up slightly before he said "It was the prince of the Willow Kingdom who finally decided to do something about it and that prince's name was Prince Ivan."

Russia's eyes widened slightly before a grin stated to appear on his face.

"The prince has the same name as me!" The child loudly exclaimed in a very cheerful tone.

England just chuckled slightly before he said "Yes he does, doesn't he? Anyway, Prince Ivan decided that he would go and save the Summer Fairy from the wicked wizard. Armed with nothing but a shield and a sword, Prince Ivan went on the long journey to the evil wizards' hideout. After traveling for a long time Prince Ivan finally reached the mean wizard's hideout."

Russia leaned forward a slightly in complete interest, for Russia this was the most interesting story that he had ever heard.

"The prince wasted no time in getting into Francis' fortress. Unfortunately for Prince Ivan, Francis was ready for him. The second that Francis saw Prince Ivan he started to try and hit him with one spell after another. Prince Ivan was able to doge each attack, but the prince could not get close to the wizard for fear of getting hit by one of his spells." England said.

Russia blinked a few times in confusion before he asked "If the prince could not get close to the wizard to attack how could he possibly hope to defeat the wizard?"

England just chuckled slightly before saying "The prince figured if he could not get close enough to attack than he would just use Francis attack against him. Prince Ivan used his shield to reflect the wizards' spell and have said spell go flying right back at himself. The wicked Francis was not fast enough to be able to doge the spell and he ended up being turned into a frog by his very own curse."

Russia laughed at the terrible wizards' and England could not help but smile at hearing Russia's laugh, it was nice and innocent and very different from Russia's usual scary laughter. England waited for the small boy's laughter to finally quite down before he continued.

"Once the wizard had been dealt with, Prince Ivan looked around the hideout for the Summer Fairy, only to see that she was locked away in the wizards' nasty dungeon. Prince Ivan freed the Summer Fairy form her cage and together the two of them made the long journey home. Once they had gotten home, the Summer Fairy worked her magic and bought back the warm wonderful session of summer to the kingdom again. The Summer Fairy also used her magic to make the kingdoms beloved sunflowers bloom again."

Russia smiled slightly when he heard that the sunflowers where bought back before he asked "What happened after that?"

England just smiled at the boy before he said "Well, they lived happily ever after of course."

Russia frowned before saying "Awwww, the story is over already?"

England laughed before he asked "Did you want the story to be longer?"

A deadpanned 'yes' was the only answer that England got from Russia. England just laughed again before he said "How about this, I'll read you a bedtime story every night from now on and I'll make sure that the stories are a bit longer than the one that I told you tonight."

Russia gave England a rather hopeful expression before he asked "Is that a promise?"

England just gave the boy a soft smile before he nodded and said "Yes, that's a promise. Now come on we should get some sleep."

Russia nodded to England to show that he understood before he laid down on the bed and snuggled up closer to England. England was slightly surprised to see the boy snuggle up against him, but he just smiled before he laid down next to the boy and placed an arm around the child and pulled him closer to his chest.

England gave the small child a goodnight kiss on the forehead before he saying "Good night Russia"

Russia just smiled at England before he said in an equally soft tone "Goodnight England."

The two nations than closed their eyes and feel asleep, all while keeping a soft smile on their faces….

* * *

**I think England would be rather good with kids. He may not have a lot of patience for adults, but I think he would have all the patience in the world for young children. On another note, I decided to have England name the bad guy in his story after France because I could see England doing that as a joke. Also I would like to note that ****Baba Yaga is a witch like character form Russian folklore. It is said that she would fly around on a giant mortar (or a broomstick) and kidnap children. I figured she would be something that a child Russia would have nightmares about so I decided to have him have a nightmare about her. Also as a bit of a fun fact, I ended up finding out that there are actually a couple of Russian folktales that have the main character go by the name of Prince Ivan, I thought that was actually pretty interesting. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Each day of our lives we make deposits in the memory banks of our children. ~Charles R. Swindoll_

* * *

Russia wanted to go outside and play, he wanted to be able to run around in the front yard, climb the various trees that were located around England's house, and he wanted to be able to lie on the British man's lawn and watch the white puffy clouds roll by. Unfortunately for Russia, he could not go outside and play because there was a humongous thunderstorm happening outside right now and there was no sign of the thunderstorm stopping anytime soon. All the small boy could do was sit in front of the window and hope that the sun would come out soon. England could not help but feel kind of bad for the kid; it had been raining all week and Russia had not been able to go outside and run around like he wanted. However, there was nothing that England could do about the weather, but he did know that there was something that he could do to at least help get Russia's mind of the never ending rain.

England calmly walked over to Russia and stood beside him before he also looked out the window and watched the rain fall.

The two nations stayed like that for a few moments before England said "I should try and make some Thunder Cake."

Russia blinked in confusion before he looked over at the blond haired man and asked "What's Thunder Cake?"

England just smiled at the boy before saying "Thunder Cake is a type of cake that I usually make whenever there is a big storm. It helps pass the time and the cake itself tastes pretty good if I do say so myself. So how about it, do you want to help me make some Thunder Cake?"

Russia smiled and nodded his head before he said "Yes, I want to help you make Thunder Cake. If I help you make the cake I will not have to worry about you burning it."

England frowned slightly before he crossed his arms and said "I wouldn't burn it…"

Russia just giggled before saying "You said you wouldn't burn the pancakes that you tried to make for breakfast earlier today, but you still ended up burning them."

England's frown grow slightly larger, but seeing the little Russian child's smile and hearing the boy's adorable laugh ended up making England smile and chuckle a bit as well. England just could not stay mad at the little Russian nation.

"Alright so maybe I do burn the food that I make sometimes, but it does not happen all the time." England said as he looked down at the small boy.

Russia's giggling just grow a bit louder and harder when he heard the green eyed man say this, but after a few minutes into his giggling fit Russia was finally able to calm down and say "Whatever you say England. So can we go ahead and make the Thunder Cake now?"

England sighed slightly but he smiled none the less and said "Come on; let's go make some Thunder Cake….."

* * *

It did not take long for the two nations to get into the kitchen and find the cookbook that had the Thunder Cake. England was able to find the page that had the recipe rather quickly and he gave the book over to Russia and said "Read out loud everything that we need and I'll go ahead and get it out."

Russia nodded his head before he looked down at the book in his hands and started to read. "It says we need shortening, sugar, vanilla, three eggs, cake flour, dry cocoa, salt, baking soda, and tomatoes." Russia said aloud before he looked over at England.

England nodded as rushed about the kitchen and grabbed everything that they needed before putting it all down on the kitchen counter, England also bought in a chair from the dining room so that Russia could reach the counter. Once everything had been placed on the counter, the two countries gathered around the counter and started to mix the ingredients.

"So what ingredients do we have to mix together?" England asked.

"It says we need to cream together one cup of shortening, 1 ¾ cup of sugar, 1 teaspoon vanilla, and three separated eggs. It also says to blind the yolks in and to beat white part of the egg until they are stiff." Russia answered.

England nodded and started to measure everything out before he gave them to Russia so that he could put them into the bowl. Everything was going good until England got to the part of separating the eggs. England never really knew how to separate the egg yolk from the egg white he usually just cracked the egg and put it in the bowl; however England had a feeling that he probably should not do that this time around.

England frowned and furrowed his brow as he glared at the egg in his hand. Russia watched the British man glare at the eggs for awhile before he asked "Do you know to separate the eggs?"

England was tempted to say he did know how, but he decided to be honest with the child and say he had no clue on how to separate an egg. Russia just grinned at England before he grabbed an egg and an empty bowl.

"To separate an egg you just do this." Russia said before he proceeded to gently crack the egg.

Once the egg had been cracked, Russia carefully opened the shell so that there were two haves all while keeping the egg in the one shell. Russia than proceeded to pour the egg into on half of the broken shell into the other, all while letting the egg white fall into the empty bowl, but still keeping the yolk in the shell. After a couple of minutes of putting the egg back and forth between the shells Russia finally got all of the egg white into the bowl. Once that was done, Russia dumped the egg yolk into the mixture before he placed both of the egg shells down on the counter and looked over at England.

"That's how you separate an egg yolk from the egg white." Russia said before he gave the English nation a large smile.

"How did you learn to do that?" England asked as he watched Russia grab another egg and proceed to crack it open.

"Ukraine was the one who taught me and Belarus how to separate eggs and how to cook. She thought it would be something that we would need to know when we grow up." Russia said as he finished separating the egg that he had.

England nodded in understanding before he handed Russia the egg that he was holding. Russia looked down at the egg in his hand before he looked over at England and gave him a confused look.

"I think it would be better if you separated it. I think I would just make a big mess." England simply said.

Russia laughed at what England said before he cracked the egg and started separating it. After that, time went by rather fast for the two nations. They both worked together to try and get the mix ready for baking, and they had a lot of fun doing it. England had helped the Russian boy mix the mixture and Russia made sure that England followed the recipe right down to the very last letter. The usually quite kitchen was quickly filled with the sound of happy chatter and joyful laughter.

The thunderstorm was still raging on outside, but the two nations in the kitchen had forgotten about the storm a long time ago. Russia was having a lot of fun making the cake and England was also having fun as well. England was actually feeling very happy and he was smiling a truly happy smile, a smile that most people would be lucky to even catch a glimpse of. Once the mixing was done and the oven had been preheated, the two nations greased and floured a large pan before they poured the mixture into the pan. Once the mixture was in the pan, England stuck the pan into the oven and set the timer.

"How long will it take for the cake to bake?" Russia asked.

"About thirty-five minutes." England replied before he looked around at his kitchen.

The kitchen looked like one big disaster zone; there was flour all over the counters, there where dirty dishes piled up in the sink, and there was some sugar that had been accidently spilled onto the floor. Even England and Russia where not able to escape the mess, both of the nations had flour all over their cloths.

England sighed slightly when he saw the mess, but he just gave a small shrug of his shoulders before he looked over at Russia and said "Come on; let's get this mess cleaned up before the cake is done."

Russia smiled and nodded his head to show that he understood before he said "Ok!" And with that said, the two nations started to clean the disaster zone that was known as England's kitchen….

* * *

Right after the nations where done with cleaning the kitchen (and themselves), the timer ringed to show them that the cake was finally done. England quickly got the cake out of the oven and put it down on the counter before he looked at it. Surprisingly enough, the cake had turned out perfectly and it did not burn whatsoever. This was rather surprising to England because whenever he tried to make Thunder Cake (or anything in general) he almost always ended up burning it somehow. England shook his head slightly to clear his head before he looked over at Russia who was currently sitting in the chair that was still in the kitchen.

"Russia, can you get the strawberries from the fridge? I need to get the chocolate frosting out so we can put it on the cake." England said.

Russia gave a happy "Sure!" before he hoped out of his chair and rushed over to the fridge. England smiled slightly before he went over to the cabinet that had the frosting in it. Once the two nations had garbed the things that they needed they both made their way over to the counter where the cake was so that they could finally put the frosting and strawberries on it. England started to put the frosting on the cake and Russia just watched him. After awhile Russia grow bored of watching England put frosting on the cake so he turned his attention to the open container of chocolate frosting.

Russia slowly moved his hand toward the frosting container so that he could get some of that sweet chocolate frosting.

"Russia, don't eat the frosting." England said without even lifting his gaze off of the cake.

A loud "Awwww!" was heard from Russia, but Russia listened to England and he moved his hand away from the frosting. England just smirked slightly as he continued to cover the cake in frosting. After the cake was frosted, England started to cut the tops of the strawberries before he gave them to Russia to put on the cake. After they had used up all of the strawberries the two nations finally looked at their finished work. The cake looked good, but it was unknown if the cake actually tasted good.

"Can we eat it now?" Russia asked as he stared at the cake.

"I don't see why not, let me just get some plates out first." England answered before he made his way over to the cabinets so he could get out two plates.

Once England had gotten out the plates (and the forks), he cut out two pieces of cake and placed one on each plate. He then gave Russia his plate and fork before he grabbed his own plate and fork. The two nations than made their way over to the dining room before they both sat down and placed their plates on the dining room table. The two nations looked at each other before they looked down at their own pieces of cake. The two nations than grabbed their forks before they dug them into the cake and started to eat.

England was very surprised at the taste of the cake, but that's not to say that it was a bad thing. The cake was absolutely delicious and tasted better than all of the Thunder Cakes that England had ever made in the past. England looked over at Russia to see if he was enjoying his cake only to see a look of absolute bliss on his face.

"This is really good!" Russia cheerfully exclaimed before he took another big bite of cake.

"Yes, it is a very good cake" England replied before he took another small bite of his own cake. The two nations ate in silence for awhile before England put his fork down and looked over at Russia.

"Hey Russia…" England said as he watched the small boy eat.

Russia stopped eating and looked over at England before saying "Yes England?"

England just smiled slightly before he said "You're helping me cook from now on."

Russia blinked a couple of times in surprise before he finally stated to laugh. England started to laugh with him and it was not long before the dining room was filled with the laughter of the two nations…

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 4. When I was a kid I once read a book called Thunder Cake. I had only read the book once, but I had really liked it when I was a child. Inside of the book was a recipe for Thunder Cake, and I thought that Thunder Cake would be something good for Russia and England to make together. Also, when I was a kid I used to love to help my dad out in the kitchen so I thought little Russia would like to help England out in the kitchen as well. Also on another note, I think England really does like cooking even if he is not very good at it. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Your children need your presence more than your presents. ~Jesse Jackson_

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day outside and Russia could not be any happier. The sun was shining, the birds where singing, and there was a very gentle breeze blowing outside. Russia had been playing outside for hours and he had yet to get even a bit tired. What made the day even better was the fact that England was outside playing with him. The two nations had played tag in the front yard, played hide and seek in the nearby forest, and they had even lied on the grass and watched the clouds roll by together.

However, just when Russia thought the day could not get better England than told him that they would be going on a picnic for lunch today. England had said that it was such a beautiful outside today that it would be a shame to not eat outside. England packed up a little picnic basket with food and a blanket, and he also grabbed a book to read and some toys for Russia to play with. At first Russia thought they would eat out on the front yard, but when Russia had voiced this little thought to England the other nation just chuckled and said "We will be eating our lunch at a special place today."

Russia asked England where this special place was, but England just chucked again before simply saying "You'll see..."

The second the two nations got outside England picked the small boy up and walked over to the forest that was located next to his house. Russia said nothing; he just clung to the British nation and looked around at his surroundings. The forest was full of life today and it seemed like all the animals that lived in the forest had come out to play. Russia watched as a couple of rabbits ran past England and Russia listened to the wind rustle through the leaves. Russia watched as England maneuvered throe the forest with ease and he watched as the other nation was able to spot the almost unnoticeable dirt path that was slightly hidden by the undergrowth of the forest. England walked down the small dirt path, only stopping once to adjust his hold on Russia and the picnic basket.

Russia was tempted to ask England how far away was this special place, but he decided to stay quiet and enjoy the beauty of the forest. After what felt like hour of walking (although it had only been ten minutes), England finally decided to say something to the little nation in his arms.

"Russia close your eyes, I want this place that I am going to show you to be a surprise." England said as he looked down at the child in his arms and gave him a small smile.

Russia blinked in confusion, but he did as he was told and closed his eyes. Russia tightened his grip on England's shirt and tried his very best to resist the temptation to open his eyes. It was hard for Russia to keep his eyes closed he wanted to see what this surprise of England's was already, but it was getting harder and harder for Russia to keep his eyes closed. Luckily for Russia, it seemed like he would be able to open his eyes soon because after about three more minutes of walking England finally stopped moving.

Russia could feel England put him down gently and say "Ok Russia you can open your eyes now."

Russia opened his eyes only to see what had to have been a paradise on earth. Stretching as far as the eye could see was a large open field full of sunflowers. The field also had many other kinds of flowers there as well, but it seemed like the sunflowers where the most common. Russia could see lilies, daffodils, foxgloves, and many other types of flowers that Russia had never even seen before. Russia stared at the field in complete amazement before he turned and looked over at England.

"How did you find out about this place?" Russia asked.

England was tempted to tell the boy that it was the fairies who had told England about this beautiful place, but he decided to just say "Some old friends showed this place to me."

Russia just nodded at England before he turned his attention back to the flower field. Russia was about to run straight into the flower field, but England placed his hand on the small boy's shoulder before the child could even take a step toward the flowers.

"Let's eat our lunch first; you can play in the flower field once we are done eating." England said.

Russia pouted slightly, but he nodded his head to show that he understood before he helped England set up there picnic. Once the picnic was all set up the two nations started to eat. Russia was trying to eat his food as quickly as possible; the faster he finished eating the faster he could go and play in the flower field.

"Slow down, lad! The flowers are not going to go anywhere." England scolded slightly before he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Russia slowed down slightly, but he was still eating a bit too fast for England's likening. England just sighed before he gave Russia a small smile, honestly England was just happy that the boy had at least slowed down even if it was only by a bit.

After Russia had finally finished eating, he looked over at England and gave him a silent look that just seemed to ask 'can I go play now' England just chuckled slightly before he ruffled the small boy's hair up and said "Go on and play, but make sure that you stay where I can see you."

Russia gave the British nation a large smile before he ran over to the sunflowers. England just chuckled again before he cleaned up the mess from the picnic before he finally grabbed his book from the basket and started to read, although in all honesty England ended up paying more attention to what Russia was doing than to his book. Russia was racing around the field picking sunflowers right and left all while smiling a large joyful smile. To make the scene even lovelier was the fact that it was not just Russia who was playing in the field; there were also a lot of mythical creatures out in the field as well. There was a small group of unicorns eating grass near where England was sitting and there was a large group of fairies playing tag in the field.

The fairies happy laughter combined with the view of the happy little Russia just seemed to make this such a lovely and rather unforgettable memory for England. England knew that Russia would love to come to the flower field to play, and seeing the small child run around the place with nothing but happiness visible on his face just seemed to prove England right. After some time had passed, Russia finally came back over to where England was sitting before he plopped down next to him and placed the rather large bouquet of sunflowers down on his lap.

England closed his book and looked over at Russia before he asked "Having fun?"

Russia just smiled at the blond haired man before he gave a cheerful "Yep!"

England smiled at the boy before he looked down at the sunflowers in the boy's lap.

"Did you know that there is such of a thing called the language of flowers?" England asked as he looked at all of the sunflowers that Russia had picked.

"I didn't know that, just what is the language of flowers anyway?" Russia asked.

"The language of flowers is basically where flowers are used to symbolize something or to say something. For example, sunflowers are said to symbolize the sun itself and they are supposed to show warmth, happiness, adoration, and longevity. " England replied.

Russia looked down at the sunflowers before he looked over at England with a smile on his face.

"Do they really symbolize those things?" Russia asked as he continued to smile at England.

"They really do mean that, but sunflowers are not the only flowers that mean something." England explained as he picked a few flowers that where growing where he sat.

"Daisies stand for innocence, bluebells stand for humility, and daffodils mean chivalry." England said as he place said flowers down in front of him.

"The colors of the flower can give a flower different meanings too. Like red roses usually stand for love and yellow roses symbolize friendship and caring." England said.

"Wow, how do you know so much about flowers?" Russia asked.

England just laughed before saying "When you have been around for as long as I have you end up learning a few things."

Russia said nothing to this he just looked at all of the flowers that he and England had picked before he looked over at England and asked "Can you teach me more about flowers?"

England just chuckled slightly before saying "Sure, I can teach you more about flowers."

The rest of the day was spent with England and Russia walking all throughout the large flower field with England telling everything that he knew about the flowers and Russia picking the flowers as they walked by them. Russia was having fun spending time with England and England was just happy to see that little Russia was happy. The two nations ended up spending the rest of the day out there in the flower field, and the two nations where enjoying every minute of it. Soon enough, the sun started to set and the two nations had to start packing up so that they could finally make their trip back home. All of the flowers that they had gathered up where gently placed into the picnic basket so that they could bring them home.

England picked the basket up and looked over at Russia to ask him if he was ready to go, only to see a rather adorable sight. Little Russia was standing there with a drowsy look on his face and he was giving a very yawn. The little boy rubbed his eyes with his little hands before he yawned again and looked over at England with his tired lavender eyes. England just laughed quietly before he walked over to the little boy and gently picked him up. Russia just clung unto England before he lied his head down on England's shoulder.

"Come on lad; let's get you home so that you can get to bed." England said.

Russia said a soft 'ok' before he gave yet another big yawn.

"Hey England?" Russia said softly as he looked up at England's face.

"Yes Russia?" England asked back.

"Can we come back to the flower field to play again one day?" Russia asked quietly.

"Of course we can come back, we will come back to play in the flower field again soon I promise." England replied.

Russia just smiled before he said a quite almost unheard 'good' before he promptly fell asleep. England just chuckled quietly before he turned away from the flower field and started to make his way home all while Russia dreamed of the day when he and England could once again play together amongst the beautiful flowers….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 5. I should have the next chapter out very soon, so please review and don't flame.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Give a little love to a child, and you get a great deal back. -John Ruskin_

* * *

As the days passed by, Russia could not help but think about just what he thought of England. England was very kind to Russia and he was always making sure that Russia was healthy and happy. England would read a bedtime story to him every night and he would let Russia sleep with him whenever he had a bad dream. England would play hide and seek with him, he would color pictures with him when he asked, and he would play with his dinosaur toys when Russia asked him to as well. England had bought him nice clothes to wear and he bought Russia some very cool toys too.

England would always cook for Russia even though his cooking was terrible, but now since Russia was helping him cook England was getting a bit better at cooking and Russia had to admit England did make some pretty good cookies if nothing else. Russia could not help but think that the way that England took care of him was very similar to how his older sister Ukraine would take care of him. They were both tried there very best to make sure that Russia was happy and they both worked very hard to make sure that Russia had everything that he needed. As Russia thought about the similarities between Ukraine and England Russia started to wonder about something. Since England took care Russia like his older sister does would that mean England was like his older brother? Thinking about it, Russia could not help but think that he would not mind if England was his older brother.

England was very kind and sweet person; honestly England had to be one of the kindest people that he had ever met. Now granted Russia had not met a lot of people in his life, but Russia was sure that England was still one of the kindest people out there in the world. The more Russia thought about the idea of England being his big brother, the more he liked the idea. After awhile of thinking about England being his big brother, Russia finally decided to ask England if he could be his big brother. There was a chance that England would say no, but there was also a chance that he would say yes.

Russia was a little nervous about asking England to be his big brother, after all there was a chance that the British man would reject the thought of having Russia as his brother and Russia could end up making things rather awkward between the two of them. However, the thought that the green eyed nation would say yes to the little nation's request and become the big brother that Russia had never had seemed to help the boy get over his fear of rejection. Russia had made up his mind, he was going to ask England if he could be his big brother and nothing on earth was going to stop him….

* * *

It was a normal calm day for England and everything seemed to be good. England was sitting behind his desk in his office as he worked on his important paperwork and drank his tea. Russia was sitting on the floor of the office playing with his toys and watching cartoons on the TV that was in the room all at the same time. England had noticed that was being unusually quiet today, but England decided that Russia was probably just too interested in watching the cartoon than try and make small talk with England. The room was relatively silent, filled only with the sound of the music and chatter from the TV and the breathing of the two nations.

However, the second that the cartoons cut to commercials was the second that Russia stood up from his spot on the floor. Russia slowly made his was over to England's desk and looked at the green eyed nation with a rather conflicted look on his face. England just raised an eyebrow in confusion before he grabbed his cup and started to take a drink of his tea. The second that England started to drink his tea was the second that Russia decided to ask his question.

"England, can you be my big brother?" Russia asked in a rather innocent tone of voice.

England started coughing the second he heard Russia's question and England was surprised that he had not ended up spitting his tea out in shock. England quickly put the cup in his hand down on the tabled as he continued to cough. After a few minutes had passed, England was finally able to calm down and ask "What did you say?"

Russia looked down nervously and asked yet again "Can you be my big brother?"

Well, this was defiantly not something that England had been expecting. England knew that the two of them where becoming rather close to each other, but he had never thought that the little lavender eyed child would ask England to be his big brother. Now granted the thought of being the small boy's big brother was not unappealing, if England was going to be completely honest to himself the thought of being a big brother to the Russian nation was actually a nice one. England had grown to care a lot for the small boy that he was now taking care and he really would love to become the small child's brother. However, England knew that Russia would be turned back into an adult sooner or later and when that happened who was to say that the other nation would remember any of this.

However, looking at the small child now and seeing how nervous and scared the child looked now just made England want to forget about the fact that Russia may forget about everything and just let himself say yes to Russia's request. As England stared at the boy that stood in front of his desk he could not help but wonder if this was what he himself had looked like when he was trying to win the right to become America's brother so long ago. Did he look as scared, sad, and nervous as Russia did right now? His pride made him want to say no, but deep down England knew that he had probably did look just as sad as Russia. England briefly thought that he said just say no to Russia's request, but he could not bring himself to do it. After thinking about it for a few minutes (although it felt like days for Russia), England finally made his decision.

"Russia…" England began to say as he looked at the small boy.

Russia slowly looked up from the floor and gave England such a scared look; it was obvious that the boy was terrified of being rejected.

"I'll be your big brother." England said as he gave the boy a kind smile.

Russia immediately started to smile as he ran around England's desk and lunched himself straight into England's arms. Russia buried his head into England's chest before he warped his little arms around the British nation and gave the man a big hug.

"Thank you big brother!" Russia cried as he hugged his new big brother.

England blinked a couple times in surprise before he finally retuned the small child's hug. England wondered slightly if he should have said no to becoming Russia's brother, but seeing how happy the small child was and knowing that he was so happy purely because England had become his big brother made England think that he had made the best decision in the world….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 6. I should have the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_When you have brought up kids, there are memories you store directly in your tear ducts. ~Robert Brault_

* * *

For the first time in a long time, England actually felt truly happy. England was able to show the world the cheerful and loving smile that everyone thought England was not capable of giving and he was able to laugh at the small things in life again. Ever since England had became Russia's big brother everything in the British nation's life seemed to have gotten just a little bit brighter. Hearing the small child call him big brother and having to take care of the small child made England truly realize just how much he had missed being an older brother to someone. Having a little brother hug you just because you where there older brother, being able to play those childish games again, and being able to laugh together even when there was not really anything to laugh about, England had almost forgotten just how nice it was to be able to enjoy these simple things.

England knew that eventually Russia was going to be turn back into an adult, but England just wanted to enjoy the moment of being a big brother again for now even if it was only for a short time. Unfortunately for England, there was one particular day in summer that could make England feel absolutely miserable even when he was at his happiest and that day just happened to be today. The day had started off rather good for England. He and Russia had woken up that morning like they usually do and they had gone into the kitchen to make breakfast like always. However, when they had just finished making there breakfast Russia ended up asking what the date was. England looked at the calendar so that he could tell the boy what day it was only to see that it was the fourth of July.

England was immediately filled with thoughts of _that_ day, the day when America had declared independence. England had been so busy taking care of Russia that he had forgotten that the dreaded day was even coming up. England just stopped what he was doing and stared at the calendar as his painful thoughts started to resurface like they do every year on this day.

Russia watched England just stand there and stare at the wall with a blank look on his face for about four minutes before Russia finally walked over to England tugged on his shirt and said loudly "Big brother?"

England seemed to snap out of his daze because he looked down at the Russian nation and gave him a week smile. England picked Russia up and said quietly "It's July fourth…."

Russia said nothing to this, he just laid his head on the British nation's shoulder and asked "Are you ok big brother?"

England just gave a week laugh before he smiled at Russia and said "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

For some reason Russia had a hard time believing that. England may have said he was ok, but the sad tone in which he said it just proved that the nation was anything but ok….

* * *

Russia was slightly worried about his big brother. Ok, scratch that Russia was beyond worried for his big brother. Ever since England had looked at the blasted calendar and told him that it was July the fourth the British nation had been acting very sad. England was spacing out quite a bit today; there would be periods of time where the English nation would just stare at nothing for hours on end. England would smile at Russia and laugh along with Russia, but his laugh sounded hollow and his smile never reached his eyes.

It was the look in England's eyes that really got to Russia, usually the British man's eyes where always filled with kindness and they were always had with a spark of life in them. However right now the British man's eyes were filled with nothing but sorrow and that spark of life that usually made the man's green eyes so very bright was nowhere to be seen. Needless to say, Russia was growing absolutely frustrated with the situation. Russia hated to see his big brother so sad; England was always smiling at him so seeing the usually proud kind nation look so utterly defeated and sad just made Russia sad too. England was always making sure that Russia was happy and his big brother would always try to help him when he was sad and Russia wanted to do the same for his big brother.

Russia was going to find out why England was so sad and he was going to help England feel better again no matter what, and with that thought in mind Russia had walked right up to his big brother and asked very bluntly "Big brother, why are you so sad?"

England had blinked a few times in surprise before he just ruffled the little boy's hair and said "I'm fine Russia, I'm not sad…"

Russia shook England's hand off of his head and looked England right into England's green eyes before saying "Don't lie to me big brother, I know your sad! You have been acting strange ever since you looked at the calendar and I want to know why!"

England was surprised to see how adamant Russia was about finding out just what it was that was making England so miserable. England really did wish that he could avoid telling Russia about this particular day, but he knew that it was imposable. Russia was determined to find out why England was so miserable today and no force on earth was going to stop him. England gave a slight sigh before he picked Russia up and started to the one room that had the things England needed to explain everything.

"Where are we going?" Russia asked as he looked up at the British man in confusion.

"We are going to the storage room." England replied simply.

The storage room was filled with a lot of things, including the things from when America was still a young colony. If Russia wanted to know why England was so sad than England was going to tell him and show him just why he hated this day and he would only be able to do that by showing Russia the things from his past when America was still his little brother….

* * *

Russia was rather confused as to why they were in the storage room. He had asked England why they were in there, but England never gave Russia a reply. England just put Russia down and started to dig throe the large pile of boxes. Russia watched as England looked throe all of the boxes one at a time before he finally grabbed two boxes and bought them over to where Russia was standing. Once he got the boxes over to where Russia was standing, he turned right around and grabbed some large flat object that was covered in a white cloth that was leaning up against the nearby wall.

England walked back over to where Russia was standing before he sat down and motioned for Russia to do the same. Russia sat down next to England before he looked at the cloth covered item in England's hands with pure curiosity. England said nothing; he just pulled the cloth off of the item and showed it to Russia. Russia was slightly surprised to see that the item was an old painting of a man and a boy, the man being none other than England himself. In the painting, England was sitting in a chair and he had a small boy sitting on his lap.

England's arms where warped around the boy and he had a large smile on his face. The boy in the painting also had a smile on his face as well and Russia noticed that the boy looked like he was only four years old, just like him. The boy had bright blue eyes and dark blond hair and he had a large happy-go-lucky grin on his face. Russia did not know who this boy was, but it was obvious that England was pretty close to him if the smiles in the painting were anything to go by.

"The man is you, but who is the boy in the painting?" Russia asked.

"That boy is America and he used to be my little brother." England said sadly.

"Used to be your little brother?" Russia asked quietly as he stared at the old painting.

"Yes, America does not think of me as his big brother anymore." England explained as he opened one of the boxes and pulled out an old stuffed rabbit.

The rabbit was white in color and it looked like it had seen better days. The fur of the rabbit was worn down in certain places and the ears of the rabbit where tattered but still recognizable. England just looked at the rabbit with a bitter smile on his face as started to talk.

"You know, I had to go up against France for the right to become America's brother. France and I fought each other over who would be America's big brother, but in the end France and I ended up letting America choose who he wanted as a big brother and surprisingly enough America chose me. America chose me when I had nothing to give him, so I decided that I would try to be a great big brother for him."

England handed the plush rabbit over to Russia so that he could look at it before he said "I actually made that rabbit doll for America, he used to take it with him everywhere when he was little. Actually most of the toys in this box are ones that I made for America with my own hands."

England than proceeded to pull out the other toys and place them down on the floor for Russia to see and Russia had to admit the toys where pretty impressive. There were a few wooden solders that had to have taken forever to make, there where wooden animals that must have been carved by hand, and there were many other plush animals of all sorts of shapes and sizes. England had even pulled out an old book full of fairy tales from the box before he showed it to the young boy. The pages of the book where yellowed with age and some of the writing was faded to the point that no one could really read it anymore.

"I used to read a story from this book to America every night before he went to bed. He used to love this book a lot when he was little." England explained.

Russia nodded slightly before he looked at the toys in amazement; it was almost hard to believe that England had made all of these toys by hand. Even thou the toys had obvious signs of wear and tear, Russia could tell that England had put a lot of time and love into making these things for America and he could tell that America had played with these toys a lot when he was a child. However, Russia soon started to wonder about something as he sat there and looked at the toys. It was obvious that England had cared for this America person very much, so why did America not think of England as his big brother anymore? After thinking about if for a few minutes, Russia finally decided to voice his little thought.

"Why does America not think of you as his big brother anymore?" Russia asked.

England just gave Russia a sad smiled before he said "The second that America declared independence from me was the second America stopped being my little brother."

England than opened up the second box and pulled out an old musket. The musket looked very old and the metal of the musket was rusted rather badly, even the bayonet that was on the gun was rusted. England just placed the ancient gun down on his lap before he said "It was a little surprising for me really when I left America for a couple months to settle some things in my own country he was still a little child, but when I come back I am met with a grownup America. A couple of months after America had become an adult; he ended up trying to declare independence."

Russia tilted his head slightly to the side before he asked "What did you do when he tried to declare independence?"

England sighed slightly before he said "I fought him over it. I didn't think America was ready to go off into the world on his own, so the two of us ended up in a war between each other. The revolutionary war, it lasted a long time but it ended on a dark rainy day. I actually had the chance to shoot America, I had knocked his musket right out of his hands with this musket that you see right here in front of you. I could have shot him, but…."

England stopped talking when he realized that he had started to cry. The British man quickly wiped away the tears before he shook his head slightly and took in a deep breath to try and calm his emotions. Once the English nation was sure that he had calmed down enough he started to speak again.

"I couldn't shoot America because I still saw him as my little brother. So in the end America got his independence and I was left alone on the empty battlefield to cry. July fourth is the day that is celebrated over an America as his independence day, so I can't help but be reminded of that fateful rainy day. America has long since stopped seeing me as his older brother, but I never really stopped seeing him as my little brother even to this day."

England gave a small sad sigh before he put the musket back into the box before he looked over at Russia and gave him a sad smile.

"So now you know why I'm so sad today." England said simply as he continued to give Russia that sad heartbreaking smile.

Russia frowned when he heard all of this, he felt so bad for his big brother. Russia could not imagine how painful it would be for him if his sisters refused to be his sisters anymore, so Russia could not even begin to imagine how hard it must be for England. Russia got up from his spot on the floor before he ran over to his big brother and gave him a big hug. England was a little surprised to see the little child get up and hug him, but before England could return the hug Russia said something that ended up surpassing England to no end.

"Big brother, even when I grow up and become an adult your still be my big brother. I promise that no matter how old I get your still be my big brother no matter what."

England was shocked to hear Russia say this, but he slowly wrapped his arms around his little brother and started to hug the little nation back.

"I'll hold you to that…" England said softly as he hugged the small boy and as England hugged the small child he could not help but hope with all his heart that the promise that Russia made to him today would be a promise that Russia would be able to keep….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 7. The cleaning America's storage episode always makes me feel so sad, I feel so sad for England. I think England cares a lot for America, even if he does not act like it. I also think England would be a very loving big brother to the children he takes care of, be they America, Hong Kong, Canada, or in this case Russia. Anyway, I should have the next chapter out soon so please review and don't flame. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Travel is only glamorous in retrospect__ - Paul Theroux_

* * *

It was hard to believe, but it was already time for England to start packing up so that he and Russia could go to America for the long awaited world meeting. Now while England did not really mind having to go to the world meetings (even if they never did get anything accomplished), England could not help but wish that he did not have to go to this meeting. There where meant reasons why England was not looking forward to this meeting, and one of these reasons just happens to be the fact that he would have to be the one to tell Russia's sisters about the fact that he was now four years old again. Now while England had no problem telling Ukraine about Russia being a child again it was the whole entire telling Belarus thing that really scared the poor British nation. Belarus was rather well known for her love for her big brother and England knew that she would not take well to the fact that her beloved big brother was now a small child.

England could just imagine Belarus taking the knife that she seemed to keep on her person and start to threaten him with it. England did not want to deal with Belarus, that girl would be pretty scary when she wanted to be. Another thing that made England rather nervous about the meeting was the fact that he would have to tell (and show) all of the nations that Russia was now a little kid. The first problem with this was the fact that almost all of the nations did not believe in magic so trying to tell them that Russia ended up like this because of magic was not going to go over very well. A lot of the nations refused to believe in magic and mythical creatures, so trying to get them to believe that Russia had ended up the way he did because of a potion made by a bunch of fairies was going to be pretty hard even if England did have the little Russia right there as proof.

The last thing that was going to make this a rather bad meeting was the fact that England would have to bring Russia into the meeting with him also made this kind of bad for England. Now granted his little brother was a rather well behaved child, but England knew that the small child would grow board with having to sit there in the meeting room with nothing to do. Russia could color and draw, but that could only keep the kid amused for only so long. England could bring in a few of Russia's toys along with them as well, but England knew it would not be long before the child would grow board of playing with his toys in complete silence eventually. England was also unsure of how Russia would react to the meeting itself, the world meeting where usually ended up becoming a huge arguments in a matter of minutes and England did not know how well Russia would take to hearing all of the nations yell at each other. Another thing that slightly worried England was the fact that he had no clue on how Russia would react around so many people. Now that's not to say Russia had not been around large groups of people, Russia had been in London quite a few times with England since he had been turned into a child and he seemed to have been just fine.

However, Russia had never been stuck in a big room with a large group of strangers so England could not say if Russia would be ok or if he would act rather shy toward everyone. Honestly, England was getting to the point where wanted to just skip the meeting for once in his life and just stay home with his little brother, but England knew he could not do that. England had promised Russia that he would bring him to the meeting to see his sisters and that was a promise he intended to keep. So with his promise in mind, England soon ended up finding himself helping Russia pack up for their trip to America (the meeting was being held in Washington D.C.). England had already packed up a suitcase full of cloths for them to wear during their stay in the other country; they just had to pack up the toys and books that Russia was going to bring with him. Russia had already put three robot action figures, four books, two coloring books, his sketch pad, and his pack of crayons into his black and white checkered book bag (that England had bought for Russia to use on this trip) and he was now trying to decide on which dinosaur toy that he should bring.

After looking at all of the dinosaur toys he finally grabbed a T-Rex and a Triceratops and put them in the bag before he zipped the bag close and looked over at England.

"Ok, I'm done packing." Russia said as he smiled at England.

England nodded at the boy before he grabbed Russia's book bag and placed it next to the bed. England than grabbed Russia and sat him down on the bed before he sat down next to the small boy.

"Ok, Russia tomorrow we are going to have to wake up early so we can catch the plane to America for the world meeting." England said as he looked over at his little brother.

"What's a plane?" Russia asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"A plane is machine that allows people to fly in the sky." England explained.

"Wow, we can fly in the sky by using a plane?" Russia said excitedly as he bounced up and down slightly on his bed.

England just laughed before he ruffled the small child's hair and said "Yes, we will get to fly in the air by using the plane. Now come on let's get you ready for bed."

Russia smiled and nodded before he jumped off of the bed and ran over to his dresser so he could get his pajamas. Russia was able to get his pajamas on in record time and he took off his beloved scarf and put it on the bedside table before he hoped into his bed and crawled under the covers.

"You have to finish telling the story about the knight who saved the princess from the evil ogre tonight." Russia said once he under the covers.

England just smiled at the boy before he said "I do don't I? Now let's see, where did I levee of on that story?"

Russia started to bounce up and down on the bed again before he said "You left off at the part where the knight was just about to go into the ogre's lair."

England smiled a little before he nodded and said "Ahhh yes, I remember now."

And with that said England continued to tell his little made up fairytale, but as England told his tale he could not help but think about just how the meeting would go when everyone saw that the large intimidating Russian was now a small adorable child. He also started to wonder just who the trip to America would go, but he did not think about it for long. England figured the trip to America would be relatively calm. Little did England know, but this particular trip to America was going to be anything but calm….

* * *

When you go off traveling things can sometimes be a little hectic. However, when you're traveling with children things seem to be made about a thousand times more hectic than they really need to be. Today seemed to be a good example of this. England had woken up early and he was able to successfully wake up Russia and get him downstairs to make breakfast without having the small boy fall back to sleep (Russia was not a morning person). They had made there breakfast and they were able to finish eating within a good amount of time. They had even gotten dressed and got the suitcase full of cloths and Russia's book bag into the car rather quickly as well.

However, England's time schedule was completely thrown out the window when Russia realized that he was missing his beloved teddy bear. England tried to talk Russia into just leaving the bear there at home, but Russia refused to leave unless he had that bear with him. England decided not to argue with the little nation he would just be wasting what little time they had left, so he gave into Russia's begging and agreed to go and look for the missing teddy. So the two nations went into Russia's room and ended up turning the place upside down in there search for the brown teddy bear. After about twenty minutes of searching, they finally found the elusive bear lying under the bed amongst the dust bunnies.

While Russia was happy to have been able to find his teddy bear, England was starting to go into panic mode because he realized that if they did not leave this very second the two of them where going to miss the plane. England quickly grabbed Russia and ran to the car at top speed. England was able to get Russia into the car, bulked him in, and got himself into the car and bulked up rather quickly before he put the keys into the ignition and drove out of the drive way and unto the road. Once on the road, England drove as fast as he could go without going over the speeding limit hoping that he would get to the airport on time. Unfortunately for England, it seemed like else was on the road where trying to go the same way that he was going in the direction that he was because he ended up getting stuck in a few traffic jams on the way there.

Add on to the fact that there was one guy who came extremely close to rear ending him and you will pretty much understand why England was now mentally cursing everything in existence. After being on the road for about fifteen minutes, England ended up putting in a CD so that Russia could have something to listen to. The CD itself was full of kids' songs; England had ended up buying it for Russia a couple of days ago when he and Russia had gone out shopping one day. He got it mostly so that Russia would have something to listen whenever if they ended up having to go on a long car trip or if they ever got stuck in a big traffic jam. After the CD was put in Russia seemed to be rather happy.

He listened to most of the songs in silence and sometimes he would try and sing along. Hearing the little child try his best to sing along with the songs was rather cute and it helped get England's mind off of the fact that they were running a late. However, the CD quickly turned from something that helped to take they got to the fourth song. The fourth song happened to be a song called 'The Ants Go Marching' and England did not have any problems with the song, but he would soon grow to be annoyed during this car trip.

Russia listened to the song quietly, but when the song was over and the next song started to play Russia ended up asking "Can we listen to that one song again?"

England blinked a few times in confusion before he asked "Which song?"

Russia hugged his teddy bear to his chest before he said "The one about the marching ants."

England nodded before he pushed the back button of the radio so that the song would play again. Russia smiled when he heard the song play again and he even started to sing along.

However, once the song ended Russia asked "Can he listen to the song one more time?"

England just nodded before he pushed the back button so that the song could be played yet again. However, soon enough one more time ended up being turned into two more times and two more times ended up being turned into four more times. By the time they finally reached the airport, the two nations had probably ended up listening to that song a total of seven times and England pretty much had that song stuck in his head. England was also pretty sure that he could probably sing that song from beginning to end now that he had the lyrics permanently stuck in his mind. Well, the good news was they were finally at the airport so he did not have to sit there and listen to that song play again.

The bad news however was the fact that England was going to have to race against the clock if he wanted to get to the plane in time. The second that England was able to get his car parked was the second that England practically jumped out of the car and started moving at a thousand miles per second. England was able to get Russia out of the car, give him his book bag, and get the suitcase out of the trunk of the car at a pretty incredible speed. Once everything was out of the car, England quickly grabbed Russia and the suitcase before he ran as fast as he possibly could to get into the airport. The time in the airport was kind of a blur for England. He was running through that place so fast that he could not really stop and gather his thoughts.

Russia however seemed to enjoy being carried by his older brother, England could actually faintly recall Russia saying rather cheerfully "Big brother you're going as fast as a car!"

England did not think too much about what Russia said, he was just too busy trying to get to their plane on time to really be able to stop and figure out what was going on around him. Luckily for England, he did make it to the airport on time and he was able to get everything done and finished before the plane left. However, England did not actually stop and collect his breath until after they got unto the plane. When the two nations where on the plane, England allowed Russia to have the set next to the window and England just sat down next to him before he finally started to relax. Soon enough, the plane finally took off and they were now officially in the air. For Russia, this whole entire being on an airplane thing was amazing. He was actually up in the air thanks to this plane and now he was looking out a window and seeing the clouds up close to the point that it looked like you could actually touch them. Russia stared out of the window in pure childish joy before he turned and looked at his big brother.

"Big brother, the clouds are so close!" The child loudly exclaimed before he looked back out the window.

England chuckled slightly before he said "They are aren't they?"

England looked over at his little brother before he sighed and closed his eyes. It was at this time that England started to hope with all of this heart that the world meeting will not be as hectic as the trip over there, but deep down England had a feeling that the world meeting was going be ten times worse than the trip over there….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 8. For my family, going on long trips was usually very hectic. We usually never left on time, we ended up getting pretty board rather fast, and the question of 'Are we there yet' was asked rather frequently. I kind of thought it would be sort of humorous if England had to deal with the chaos that can happen when you are going on a trip. Also, the next chapter will be the long awaited world meeting chapter, which means the other nations will be seeing little Russia soon. Anyway, I should have the next chapter out soon so please review and don't flame. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Our brothers and sisters are there with us from the dawn of our personal stories to the inevitable dusk. - Susan Scarf Merrell_

* * *

Today was the day, the day of the dreaded World Meeting. England was really not looking forward to going to the world meeting, but he knew that he could not avoid it. However just because England could not avoid going to the World Meeting, it did not mean that he could not go to the meeting a little later than he usually would. England and Russia had gotten to America late last night and by the time they had gotten to their hotel it was about two in the morning and the meeting itself was going to start at about eight in the morning. England would usually show up at the meeting about a half hour early, but he decided that he would not be doing that today. One reason for this was mostly because England wanted Russia to get a bit more sleep, the poor kid was really tired when they had gotten to the hotel so England figured the boy needed a good night's rest.

The second reason was mostly because England did not want to sit there and explain who the small child that was with him to each nation individually, if he was going to show the nations the child Russia he might as well show him to them when they were all present and accounted for, England might as well get it over with all at once after all. So it was with these two reasons that England just decided to go to the meeting when the clock struck about eight thirty. The meeting hall was only twenty or so minutes away from the hotel that Russia and England where staying at so if they left at eight thirty they should get just when the meeting was about to start and pick up some breakfast while they were at it. So with a time schedule set in his mind, England waited for the eight thirty to finally come around. Russia was still asleep, but England figured that he would wake him up when the clock struck eight twenty. To help waste time England just started randomly flicking throe the channels of the TV hoping that he could find something to watch.

However, it seemed like there was nothing good on TV and after going throe must have been about fifty channels he finally just stopped on the weather channel. The weather channel started talking about a storm warning and that there was a chance that Washington D.C might get hit by the storm, but they said the chance of Washington D.C getting hit by the terrible storm was rather low. England started to wonder if he should be worried about this or not, but the sound of groaning coming from Russia's bed ended up snapping him out of his thoughts. England looked over at the bed that Russia was laying on only to see the little child sit up and rub his eyes.

Russia than gave a big yawn before he looked around the room slowly before his gaze finally fell on his older brother. Russia smiled at England before saying "Good morning…"

England just smiled back at him before he said "Good morning sleepyhead I'm glad to see that you are up now. Come on we need to get you dressed so that we can go to the World Meeting."

Russia nodded slightly before he slowly got of the bed and over to the suitcase that was lying on the floor near Russia's bed. Russia opened up the suitcase and grabbed a pair of shorts, blue t-shirt, his shoes, and a pair of socks. Russia than grabbed his scarf from the nearby table before he ran over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. England turned the TV off once Russia had gotten into the bathroom before stood up from his spot on the bed. Right when England stood up the bathroom door opened to reveal the now dressed Russia holding his scarf.

Russia ran over to where England was standing before he held the scarf up and said "Help me put my scarf on."

England just chuckled slightly before he took the scarf from the small boy and helped him put it on. Once Russia had gotten his beloved scarf on England grabbed Russia's book bag that was lying right next to the suitcase before he handed it over to Russia. Russia put his book bag on before he looked over at England and smiled.

"I'm ready to go! Now come on big brother, the sooner we levee the sooner I'll be able to see my sisters!" Russia cheered before he ran over to the door.

England just laughed at the boy's enthusiasm before he grabbed his hotel key and placed it in his pocket before he walked over to the door and opened it up. Once the door was opened, the two nations quickly made there out of the room and off on their way to the World Meeting…..

* * *

The World Meeting had just started and everyone was present and accounted for. Well, almost everyone was present and accounted for, there were two nations that where still not there and those two nations where England and Russia. A lot of the nations where rather curious about why England and Russia where not there, after all England was usually one of the first people to show up for the meetings and Russia usually got there at a relatively early time. However the two nations had yet to show up and the fact that America had gotten there to the meeting room before them was rather concerning. Everyone started to chatter to each other about why they would not be there, and it did not take long for the nations to start coming up with reasons as to why the missing nations where not there.

Maybe they were sick or maybe something happened back in their own countries so they could not come to the meeting or they may have gotten into an accident of some type. The nations had gotten so interested into their conversation about the two missing nations that Germany ended up having to calm everyone done and attempt to get everyone's mind back unto the meeting.

"I don't know where England and Russia could be but we have wasted enough time and we all need to focus our attention our attention on this meeting!" Germany yelled over the many voices of the other nations.

Germany would have continued yelling, but the sound of the door opening ended up stopping him. Everyone grew quite when they heard the door open and they all looked over at the source of the noise only to see a surprising sight. Standing there was England, but it was not really the fact that England was finally there that surprised the nations. No the thing that surprised the nations was the fact that England was holding a small child that had looked so much like Russia that it was almost spooky. Not only did the child look exactly Russia, but the child was even wearing a scarf that looked just like the one that Russia always wears. All of the nations seemed rather surprised to see the child, but out of all of the nations in the room Ukraine and Belarus seemed to be the most surprised of them all.

The child seemed to notice how the nations where openly staring at England and him because the child quickly looked away from the nations and buried his head into the British nation's shoulder. England did not seem to let the staring bother him, he just calmly walked into the room as if everything was normal. Needless to say, everyone was curious about the mysterious kid and they wanted to know who he was and why he was there and they wanted to know right now.

"Hey Iggy, who's the kid?" America asked in pure curiosity.

England just glared at the American nation before he yelled "Don't call me Iggy you git!"

England than looked down at the small child that was in his arms and sighed slightly before he looked up and said "This child is Russia…."

All of the nations looked at England as if he was crazy before France said "That's imposable, that child can't be Russia."

England just narrowed his eyes before he said "Well, it's true. Russia had somehow ended up spilling a youth potion that I had all over himself so that he ended up like this."

Right after he said this, Belarus had jumped out of her seat and made her way straight over to where England was standing. She had her knife drawn out and you could just see the anger that seemed to be coming off of her in waves.

"You will turn big brother back into an adult right now!" Belarus yelled as she took a step towards England.

Luckily for England, Ukraine decided to step in and stop her little sister from possibly hurting the poor English nation.

"Belarus stop it! Threatening England will not make Russia magically turn back into an adult!" Ukraine shouted as she quickly got out of her seat and over to where Belarus was standing.

"Wait, so like that little kid is really Russia?" Poland asked from his seat.

Ukraine just nodded her head before she said "Yes, there is no mistaking it that child is definitely Russia. He looks just like how Russia did when he was a child and that scarf that he is wearing is the scarf that I give him when we were just little kids."

All of the nations just blinked in surprise before they all looked at each other before they all turned there attention at the small child in England's arms. There was no way that the child could be Russia, but it was obvious that his sisters believed that the child was really him so who where the nations to argue with them over it? It was at this time that the nations started to seriously wonder just how on earth did Russia end up getting hit with this so called youth potion and just why did England even have a youth potion, but it was starting to look like they would not be getting an answer to this question anytime soon.

Austria sighed slightly before he shook his head and asked "Are you going to be able to turn Russia back into an adult? Russia cannot stay like this forever."

Right after Austria had finished asking his question; China tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled before he said "Well I would not mind if he was stuck as a child, he is actually very cute as a child, aru!"

A few of the nations slowly looked over at the panda loving nation and gave him a lot of blank stares.

China just blinked a couple of times before he said "What? It's true, aru!"

England just sighed slightly before he said "I have some friends of mine working on a cure right now, but I do not know when the cure will be finished."

England than looked down at the child in his arms and smiled slightly before he said "Russia? Russia, please look at me."

Russia, who had kept his head buried in England's shoulder the whole time looked up slowly at his brother's face. In all honesty, Russia was a little scared to look up. Having all of these people staring at him made the poor boy very uncomfortable and the fact that they were all talking about things that Russia did not really understand was really starting to get to the poor boy. Russia had heard them say something about a youth potion and turning him back to an adult, but he really did not understand just what they where chattering about. Russia had also heard someone call his little sister's name, but he did not recognize the voice and he was way too scared to bother and look to see who it had called his sister's name.

Russia was getting scared and it made him wish that he and England where back at the British man's home and not where in this strange place. However, when Russia looked up at England and he saw that the English man was smiling Russia could not help but feel just a bit better.

"Russia, do you remember how I told you I would help you see your sisters again?" England asked.

Russia just nodded his head slightly and England's smile just grew w bit bigger before he said "Well, I'm going to fulfill that smile right now."

England than shifted he grip on Russia so that the boy would see who it was that was standing if front of them. Russia blinked slightly in confusion when he saw to women standing there, but after looking at the two for a couple of minutes Russia finally figured out just who they were.

"Ukraine? Belarus?" Russia asked as he looked at his sisters in surprise.

The two girls just smiled lovingly at their brother before Ukraine finally said "It's nice been awhile Ivan…"

Russia smiled at his two sisters and England quietly handed Russia over to his older sister all while taking notice of the look on Belarus' face that seemed to scream 'I wanted to hold Russia'.

Once Russia was in his sister's arms he tilted his head to the side and said "You and Belarus have gotten really tall!"

Ukraine just laughed before she said yes I suppose we have."

Right after Ukraine said this, Belarus took a couple of steps closer to her sister before she asked "Did England take good care of you?"

Russia just looked at his sister and blinked a few times in before he smiled and nodded his head "England has been taking great care of me! He got me all sorts of toys and he reads me a bedtime story every night!"

Russia than proceeded to ramble on and on about all of the things that he and England had done together all while smiling a sunny innocent smile. All of the nations just stood there in listened to the boy ramble in complete silence, this was almost becoming too much for all of the nations to handle. Russia, the pipe welding nation that could scare almost every nation in the room was now just an innocent adorable child. Not only that, but if Russia's stories (right now he was babbling about a flower filed) where anything to go by than it would seem like England had been a wonderful caretaker for the child. Now for the nations that England had taken care of in the past (like America and Canada) this was not too surprising, but for the nations that didn't really know England very well this was rather interesting to hear. All of the nations sat there and listened to the child talk about how wonderful England had been to him and they could not help but look over at England in surprise when they had heard of all of the things that England had done for the small child.

England had just scowled slightly at the looks he was getting before he crossed his arms and yelled "What? You all act like I can't take care of a child!"

England than preceded to mumble under his breath, but most of the nations where able to at least hear him say "Bloody gits…"

Ukraine just smiled and looked at her little brother before she said "Well, I'm very happy to see that England has been taking such good care of you."

Russia just nodded his head before he said "Of course he has been taking good care of me, he's my big brother!"

The second that Russia said that England was his big brother was the second that the whole room grew rather silent, none of the nations where expecting him to say that.

"England is you're what now?" America asked as he looked over at the lavender eyed child.

Russia just tilted his head slightly to the side before he said "England is my big brother. I asked him if he could be my big brother and he said yes so he is now my big brother."

Well, this was rather unexpected; never in a thousand years did the nations of the world think that Russia would ever call England his big brother. Ukraine blinked a few times in surprise before she said "Than I guess you will not mind if you stay with your big brother for a bit longer, right?"

Belarus' eyes widened when she heard her sister say this before she yelled "Sister, why can't he stay with me or you?"

Ukraine sighed before she said "My house is being remodeled so it's in no condition for a child to be in and you don't have a lot of experience when it comes to taking care of young children so I think it will be best if England takes care of him. He's done a good job so far and it looks like Russia likes him a lot if he is willing to call him big brother."

Ukraine than looked down at the little child in her arms before she asked "So how about it Russia, would you like to stay with England for a little while longer?"

Russia smiled and nodded before he said "Yes, I want to stay with big brother longer."

Ukraine gave the small boy a large grin before she looked back over to her sister and asked "So how about it sister, can Russia stay with England a bit longer?"

Russia than looked over at Belarus and asked in a very sweet tone "Can I stay with England, please?"

Belarus was about to say that there was no way that she was going to allow her beloved brother to stay with the British nation, but having both of her siblings sit there and give her the puppy dog look ended up causing the girl to think better of it.

"Ok, fine Russia can stay with England but if that man hurts Russia I promise you that I will hunt him down and teach him not to do it ever again." Belarus muttered.

Ukraine and Russia just cheered a little bit before Ukraine handed the little Russian child over to England. "Well than it's decided than, England you'll take care of Russia until he is back to normal or at least until the remodeling on my own home is done. Take care of him for us, ok?" Ukraine said.

England blinked in a few times before he nodded at her. Honestly, England had not been expecting Russia's sisters to allow him to continue to take care of the other nation, but England was rather happy to know that he could continue to take care of his little brother. The other nations all just sat there and watched the whole entire thing in silence, honestly it was like the four other nations had even forgotten that they where even there.

Germany cleared his thought before rather loudly so that he could get all of the nations' attention before he said "Now that Russia's predicament has been explained and the questions of who will take care of him have been answered can we please go back to the meeting?"

The nations all nodded and England, Ukraine, and Belarus all went to sit down. England placed Russia down in the chair next to him and Ukraine took her seat next to Russia. Belarus sat down in her seat that was next to her sister, but she was slightly ticked off that she could not sit next to her brother. Germany just sighed slightly once the four nations where all sitting down. Something told him that this was going to be a long meeting….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 9. The next chapter will be a continuation of the World Meeting. Anyway, I will try and have the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero. ~Marc Brown_

* * *

For once in a long time the World Meeting was rather quite, and it was all because a certain Russian nation and his British caretaker. Everyone was used to having Russia be a big intimidating adult, but right now he was just your typical four year old kid. He was sitting in his seat with his coloring book open in front of him and a pack of crayons lying next to it as he colored the various cartoon like animals without a care in the world. Everyone once in awhile the boy would hum a little as he colored, but it was usually only for a short time. About midway throe the meeting Russia had wanted England to color pictures with him.

The other nations where expecting England to say no to the small child continue to pay attention to the meeting but England surprised everyone when he said yes to the boy's request. It was kind of comical to see the proud British nation sit there and color pictures with the small child and it was also very surreal. A couple of the nations actually whished that they had a camera so that they could take a picture of the scene, half of the nations wanting a picture of it because it was a cute scene and the other half wanting a picture because it would make great blackmail material. Another thing that made this whole entre meeting so odd was the fact that England was just full of smiles today. As the English nation sat there coloring pictures with the little boy, he just smiled a kind and rather loving smile during the whole meeting. The nations could not help but sit there and stare at the scene.

To make things even stranger was the fact that Russia had somehow been able to talk his sisters into coloring pictures as well. Now it was not all that surprising to see Ukraine join in and color with her little brother and England, but it was a little surprising to see Belarus color along with the three nations. After awhile, the area that the four nations where sitting at ended up being covered in pictures, crayons, and coloring books. Honestly it was getting to the point that the four nations seemed to be participating in an arts and crafts time rather than a meeting. However, the meeting was not really going anywhere considering everyone was way too busy looking at the strange (yet oddly cute) thing that was happening right there in front of them.

So that was basically how the whole meeting went, the nations would talk about whatever was going on in their nation when it became the time for them to start talking only to be ignored by a majority of the other nations because they where to busy looking at the four nations that where coloring. It went like this for awhile, but that all ended up changing when they got to the end of the meeting. When there had only been an hour left of the meeting a loud crack of thunder could be heard from outside. The noise was so loud that it ended up startling Russia which caused the boy to jump in his seat and spill crayons everywhere. Right after the loud crack of thunder was heard there was bright flash of lightning seen from outside the windows, said lightning being so bright that it was actually able to brighten the whole entire meeting room.

The flash of lightning was soon accompanied by the harsh pouring of rain and that was soon followed up by the sound of hail falling. From outside the window the nations could see the rain coming down like a waterfall and they could also see that the hail was not small but rather large in size, they looked like they could be about the size of a golf ball. It was pretty obvious that it was way too dangerous to go outside thanks to the storm, but the nations started to wonder just when would the storm stop? Well they ended up finding out the answer to that question rather quickly because after three minutes of having the storm start there was a rather loud knock on the door. America stood up from his seat and walked over to the door to answer it only to end up talking to the man who was waiting behind the door for a few minutes before he finally closed the door and made his way back over to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Well, I have good news and bad news" America said as he looked at all of the nations.

"Like, what's the bad news?" Poland asked as he leaned back against his chair.

"The bad news is the storm is really bad and it looks like we are all stuck here for the night."

All of the nations started to groan; obviously they did not want to be stuck there overnight. "Well, what's the good news America-san?" Japan asked.

"They have cots here at the meeting house so we don't have to sleep on the floor!" America said rather cheerfully.

All of the nations sighed slightly before they shook their heads, while they were grateful that they didn't have to sleep on the floor but that still did not make the situation any better….

* * *

It was late into the night, but all of the nations where still wide awake. The cots had all been set out and all of the nations where trying to find something to keep them amused. The storm had only gotten worse as time passed and it looked like it was not going to calm down anytime soon. Figuring that now was as good of time as any, France decided to go over and annoy England.

France walked over to England (who was sitting on his own cot) and opened his mouth to say something only to have Russia interrupt him and by asking "Big brother, who is that?"

England just looked at the little boy who was sitting beside him and smiled before he said "Who, the frog? That man is France, but his other name is Francis."

Russia's eyes than grow other wide as if he had just figured something out before he pointed an accusing finger at France before yelling at the top of his lungs "You're the wizard who kidnapped the Summer Fairy!"

The whole room was silent for awhile before England started to laugh. Everyone in the room just stared at France, England, and Russia with a rather confused look on their faces. Honestly they did not which was weirder, the fact that Russia had just called France a wizard or the fact that England was laughing like he had just heard the greatest joke in the world. In all honesty, England really did not mean to laugh, but the look on France's face had been priceless.

After laughing for a couple of minutes longer, England was finally able to calm down and say "That's not the wizard; the frog just has the same name as the wizard."

A quite "ohhhh" was the only answer that Russia gave before he started to dig around in his book bag for some toys to play with.

"Angleterre, what is he talking about and why did he call me a wizard?" France asked.

England just smirked and said "Oh, you just have the same name as the wizard in a fairy tale that I told Russia once."

France raised an eyebrow slightly before he just shook his head slightly; maybe he shouldn't have even bothered asking. France would have kept talking to England, but Russia ended up begging England to play with him. It was obvious that England was going to be busy dealing with Russia to really be able to talk to him. France just shrugged his shoulders before he walked away; it looked like France was not going to be able to annoy England right now. Ah well, that was all right, besides a certain Canadian that was standing in a corner looked like he could use his company. Once France was gone England was sure that he would be left alone for the rest of the night, but the arrival of a certain hero obsessed American ended up proving him wrong.

"Hey Iggy, why did you decided to take care of Russia?" America asked as he looked at the little Russian nation.

England just sighed in slight an annoyance before he said "It was my duty as a gentleman to take care of him and it's not like I can just toss the child out onto the streets."

Belarus, who was sitting on her cot that was located right next to Russia's cot, heard what England said, but she just crossed her arms and said "You could have let me take care of him…."

England wisely decided to say nothing to this, he just gave America a rather board look before he asked "Do you want anything else?"

America would have replayed to this, but Russia ended up stopping him when he asked a question. "Who are you?" Russia asked as he looked at the blue eyed nation.

America just smiled before he gave a 'heroic' smile and said in a rather loud tone "I'm America and I'm a hero!"

The second that America said his name was the second that Russia's eyes widened and he quickly clung unto England as if he expected the older nation to disappear. This man was America; this was the guy that made England cry every Fourth of July. Needless to say, Russia did not think that this man with a goofy smile was much of a hero. What kind of hero makes his own brother cry every year because he abounded him? This man was the made England cry and it was for this resign that Russia did not like him.

Russia glared at America and said in a very monotone voice "I don't like you."

This of course caused everyone to immediately stop what they were doing and look over at Russia with wide eyes. They were not expecting to hear the little kid say that, now granted Russia and America had never been really been friends or anything but they were still not expecting the kid to say that. The child had been acting rather cheerful and nice so far, so it was a little surprising to see the kid glare at the American with such distaste. America just looked over at England as if he was expecting the British nation to be able to do something about it, but England just gave a shrug of the shoulders. Russia was a rather friendly child, so England really did not know why Russia would seem so cold to America and no one else. England sighed slightly before he shook his head, he really did not need to deal with this right now.

"America, can you just go ahead and go? I do not need to deal with a fight this late at night…" England asked.

America opened his mouth slightly as if to complain, but he shut his mouth just as fast and turned around to walk over to where Japan was standing. As America walked away, Russia continued to glare at the American man. England sighed yet again as he reached and ruffled Russia's hair slightly. He didn't know why Russia did not like America, but he was just way too tired to think about it now. Honestly, England figured it was something that he was better off not knowing…

* * *

Well, it was time for everyone to go ahead and turn in for the night, but there was one thing that was stopping them from doing that and that one thing was Russia. Right now Russia was clinging unto England as if he was a lifeline and he was not letting go of the British nation any time soon. Now, some people may think it's because the little nation just did not want to go to sleep, but they would be wrong. No the little nation did not want to sleep because he was afraid to. The storm outside had gotten even worse and now it was raining cats and dogs outside. The hail was falling at lightning speed and the thunder was at its loudest tonight.

The lightning flashed very brightly outside and the wind was howling rather loudly. Needless to say, it was scaring the poor child and he was just afraid to go to sleep. England and Ukraine tried to put their heads together and figure out just how they could help get the small child to sleep, but they could not come up with anything. After thinking for about ten minutes, Ukraine finally came up with an idea.

"What if we sang a lullaby to him?" Ukraine asked.

"A lullaby?" England asked back.

Ukraine just smiled and nodded before she said "Well, when we where children Russia always liked it when I would sing a lullaby to him and Belarus so it would probably work now."

England thought about it for a few minutes before he nodded in agreement. England could remember singing a lullaby to the nations that he had taken care of in the past whenever they were scared and it had always helped calm them down, so it only made since that singing a lullaby to Russia would also be rather effective. England's only problem was that all of the nations where in the room and if he would sing a lullaby everyone would hear him and that would be a little embarrassing, but looking at the little Russian child and seeing how scared he was made England figure that anything was worth it just as long as his little brother was not scared anymore.

"Alright, I think I know a song that could work as a lullaby…." England said softly.

England stood up from his seat on his cot before he slowly started to rock the little nation back in fourth in his arms. England started to hum a little bit before he finally opened his mouth and started to sing his little lullaby.

_I found another point of view  
just a dead end avenue  
im growing close back to you  
just want i dont wanna do  
just what i dont wanna do  
is to fall infront of you_

_and you can break and you can mend_  
_for all the wrongs that you defend_  
_you learn the hard way in the end_

All of the nations looked over at England and watched as he sung his little lullaby to the boy in his arms. His voice was soft and gentle, but loud enough to be heard throe the whole meeting room and the nations could not help but think that it sounded very beautiful.

_so stay in my memory  
you can hide out there  
don't take all my thoughts today  
so I can start to begin again  
so stay in my memory  
you can hide out there  
don't take all my thoughts today  
so I cant start to begin again_

_so I don't wanna be left with all this_  
_I plan to be there right by your side_  
_oh it seems like this could be_  
_just a dream with you and me_

Russia looked up into his big brother's green eyes in slight surprise. He did not know that his brother had such a nice singing voice, but he had to admit it was a rather nice surprise. England's singing seemed to surpass all of the noise that the storm outside was causing and it until the only thing that Russia could hear was England's singing.

_don't wanna be left with all this  
I plan to be there  
I plan to be there right by your side_

_so stay in my memory_  
_you can hide out there_  
_don't take all my thoughts today_  
_so I can start to begin again_  
_so stay in my memory_  
_you can hide out there_  
_don't take all my thoughts today_  
_so I cant start to begin again_

Russia slowly closed his eyes and started to fall asleep and a couple of the nations in the room even started to fall asleep as well. The lullaby itself was gentle and sweet and having England sing it in such a soft tone just seemed to make it all the better.

_and you and I we had the stars_  
_and you and I we had the stars_  
_that you left over and over again_  
_and you and I we had the stars_  
_and you and I we had the stars_

_I don't wanna be left with all this_  
_I plan to be there right by your side_

_so stay in my memory_  
_you can hide out there_  
_don't take all my thoughts today_  
_so I can start to begin again_  
_so stay in my memory_  
_you can hide out there_  
_don't take all my thoughts today_  
_so I cant start to begin again_

England finally finished signing his song only to smile at the now sleeping Russia in his arms. England gently placed the small boy on his cot before he covered him up with his blanket. Once England had successfully tucked Russia into bed he turned around to make his way over to his own cot only to see that all of the nations (who were still awake anyway) where all staring at him with rather wide eyes.

"What are you all looking at?" England asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"I never knew you could sing like that…" Spain replied simply.

"Yes, it was even able to help Italy fall asleep." Germany said as he looked at the said sleeping Italian who was leaning up against him as he slept.

"Yeah, it was very good singing. Isn't that right everyone?" Hungary said as she smiled.

A couple of the other nations gave a mummer of agreement as they continued to look at England.

England just coughed slightly before he looked over to the side and said "Yes well, thank you I think. Now if you'll all excuse me I think I will be going to bed, good night everyone."

And with that said England quickly got unto his cot and pulled his blanket over his head. Now that was rather embarrassing, but England had to admit that being able to get Russia to sleep kind of made the whole entire thing worth it….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 10. The song that England sung is called 'Stay In My Memory' and it is by Bim. It's a very nice song and I think it could make a very nice lullaby. The reason why I had England sing a lullaby was because I remembered the part in the anime when England sung a little bit to a little America (it's in the episode when America chooses England to be his brother). It was a very cute scene and I thought it would be rather cute if England would sing a lullaby to Russia. Anyway, I should have the next chapter out soon so please review and don't flame. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_A child can ask questions that a wise man cannot answer. ~Unknown_

* * *

Well, England was in a bit of a bind and he was really not too sure on what he should do. It was Wednesday now and England just wanted to go ahead and go home with Russia. The meeting started on Monday and due to the storm that also happened on that day they decided not to have a meeting on Tuesday mostly because everyone agreed that it would be a rather bad idea to stay in the meeting house any longer than they needed to be. After having a free day to think about England figured there was really no resign to try and stay for the rest of the week. Russia may have been alright at that meeting for one day, but he would grow bored of just sitting there and trying to be quite for hours on end.

Add on to the fact that England now knew he could not leave Russia and America in the same room and you pretty much could understand why England did not want to try and make it throe the rest of the week. Whenever Russia would see America he would always ended up glaring at the American nation as he clung unto England as if his life depended on it. Now granted, that was all that Russia would do but there was no telling if the two of them would end up in some huge argument. England figured it would be best if he just leave with Russia now and save everyone the trouble. So it was with this thought that England now found himself standing right outside the meeting room as a little Russia stood right next to him.

He was going to announce that he would be taking early leave today from the meeting due to the fact that he had to take care of Russia. The only problem with this was the fact that England really didn't want to bring Russia in there with him when he made his announcement. One reason for this was because he was unsure of if he would end up getting into an argument with someone over the fact that he was going to leave the meetings early. England did not need Russia to be there to hear the argument, there was no telling how bad the shouting would get and if it would get rather bad than England really didn't want Russia to be in there and hear everyone shout so much.

Another reason was because of the whole entire Russia does not like America thing. Russia had never done anything but glare at the other nation and America would do nothing but look at the kid in pure confusion, but England thought it would be best if he just kept the two of them separated. England really did not want to bring his little brother into the meeting room, but he did not want to leave Russia standing there in the hall all alone. However, it seemed luck was on his side because just when England decided to cave in and just go into the meeting room with Russia he ended up hearing what sounded like someone running toward him. England turned and looked toward the source of the noise only to see Canada come racing toward him and Russia as he cared his pet polar bear in his arms. When Canada noticed Russia and England standing there in front of the doors he came to a screeching halt when he got to where they were standing.

"England? Russia? What are you doing out here are you running late too?" Canada asked as he looked at the two.

"What? No, we are not running late exactly…" England said slowly.

Russia, who had been standing next to his big brother as he held his brown bear plushy, looked at the stranger in slight interest. This stranger looked a bit like America, but it was obvious that the man was not America.

"Big brother, who is that?" Russia asked as he hugged his plush bear closer to his chest.

England looked down at Russia for a few seconds before he looked over at Canada and said "This is Canada, also known as…."

England stoped talking and tilted his head slightly to the side as he desperately tried to remember Canada's human name. He knew his human name, he really did but for some reason he just could not remember what it was.

"I'm also known as Matthew…" Canada said as he offered the two nations a kind smile.

England smiled slightly in relief before he frowned and looked over to the side.

"Hey Canada, can you do me a favor?" England asked.

Canada just tilted his head slightly to the side before he asked "What's the favor?"

England looked at Canada and said "I need you to watch Russia for me for a few minutes. I'm planning on going back home with Russia now instead of staying for the rest of the week, but I don't want to bring Russia in with me mostly because of how he acts whenever he is around America. So can you please watch Russia for me, I won't take long."

Canada thought about it for a few seconds before he slowly nodded. He was running late anyway, so what did it matter if he was a few more minutes late and besides no one ever really seemed to notice if he was ever at the meetings or not so Canada figured it really didn't matter very much.

England smiled before he said "Thank you Canada…"

England bent down so that he was at eyelevel with the Russia before he looked right into the child's eyes.

"Russia, I want you to stay here with Canada. I'll be back soon so please be on your best behavior for Canada, ok?" England said as he continued to look into the child's eyes.

Russia nodded his head before he gave a cheerful "Ok!" as a response. England smiled back before he stood up and walked throe the doors and into the meeting room. Once England was gone Canada sighed a little before he sat down on the floor and placed Kumajiro down in his lap. Russia sat down next to Canada and before he placed his plush teddy bear down in his lap and looked over at the white polar bear that was lying in the Canadian's lap. Kumajiro looked back at Russia in pure curiosity before he tilted his head slightly to the side.

Russia just continued to stare at the bear for a few minutes before he looked at Canada and asked "Can I hold your polar bear?"

Canada blinked a few times in surprise before he asked "You want to hold my polar bear?"

Russia just nodded his head before he held his teddy bear up for Canada to see before he said "I want to hold your polar bear. You can hold my teddy bear in return if you want…"

Canada looked at the little plush bear that was in Russia's hands before he smiled and nodded his head. "Sure you can hold him, but be gentle with him ok?"

Russia nodded to show that he understood before he said "Ok, I promise to be gentle."

Canada just continued to smile before he placed the polar bear down on Russia's lap before he took the brown plush bear from Russia. Russia looked down at the polar bear that was in his lap and the bear just looked right back at him. After a few seconds of just sitting there and staring at each other, Kumajiro finally opened his mouth and asked "Who are you?"

Russia blinked few times in surprise; obviously he was not expecting the bear to be able to talk, before he said "M-my name is Russia, what's yours?"

The bear shifted slightly before he said "My name is Kumajiro."

Russia smiled slightly before he started to pet the bear. Kumajiro sighed slightly in happiness before he snuggled up against the small Russian boy. Russia's smile grew larger as he continued to pet the polar bear and Canada just smiled at the little scene that was unfolding before him. It was rather cute to see the small boy pet the polar bear, it actually kind of made Canada wish that he had a camera so that he could take a picture of such a cute scene. This little moment continued for a few minutes in complete silence, the only nose in the hall being the breathing of the two nations and one polar bear.

However, after a few minutes of silence Russia finally looked over at Canada and asked him a rather strange question.

"Why do you look so much like America?" Russia asked rather innocently.

Canada looked over at Russia and raised an eyebrow slightly in surprise. Canada was not expecting Russia to ask him that, but in all honesty he should not have been that surprised. Canada knew that there where quit a few similarities between himself and his brother; honestly he had lost count of how meant times the other nations had mistaken him for America. It was only natural that Russia would want to know why they looked so similar, and Canada really had no problem answering the question.

"We look so similar to each other because we are twin brothers." Canada replied simply.

Russia's eyes widened slightly when he heard Canada say that America was his brother, but Russia quickly narrowed his eyes and looked down at Kumajiro before he said "I don't like America…."

Canada sighed slightly before he said "I see…."

Canada glanced over at Russia before he looked down at the brown bear plushy in his arms. Honestly, Canada really did want to know exactly why Russia seemed to dislike America so much. Russia seemed to have no problems with the other nations, but for some reason Russia just did not like America. Russia would always glare at the American nation whenever he saw him and Canada quickly noticed how Russia would end up clinging onto England whenever the American nation was within view. Canada did not understand why Russia did these things, but he had a sinking suspicion that the reason why Russia did not like America had something to do with England.

Well, Canada would never find out if he doesn't ask so with that thought in mind Canada finally asked "Hey Russia, why do you not like America?"

Russia looked over at Canada and said "I don't like him because he made big brother cry…."

Canada could not help but look at the Russian child in disbelief. America made England cry? It was a little hard to believe, England himself was a very proud and strong man so there was not a lot that could cause the British man to cry or at least not cause him to cry in fount of people.

"How did America make England cry?" Canada asked, hoping that he would get more information.

"He makes England cry every fourth of July because America told England he was not his big brother anymore." Russia said quietly.

The second that Russia said Fourth of July was the second that everything clicked in Canada's mind. It all made sense now, the Revolutionary War was one of the things that could cause England such sorrow. It was not exactly a secret on how sad England would get on that day, he would always end up getting drunk on said day too now that Canada thought about it.

"He told you about his past with America, eh?" Canada asked quietly.

Russia just nodded his head before he asked "Why did America do it?"

Canada sighed slightly before he said "America wanted to be independent; he wanted to be free from England's rule."

Russia shook his head slightly before he asked "But why does he refuse to have England be his big brother anymore? Can't he be independent and still be England's brother? Does he even know that England cries over him? Has America said anything about it, does he even notice?"

Canada just stared at the boy as a flood of questions seemed to pour out of his mouth. One question after another was asked and Canada didn't really have an answer to any of them. He wished that he had some answers for the child, but Canada really didn't have any answers.

When Russia's stream of questions finally slowed down to a halt Canada finally replied to the questions by saying "I'm sorry Russia, but I really don't have any answers to your questions."

Russia looked a little disappointed in hearing this and it made Canada feel a little bad that he could not help the child out. Russia looked down at the polar bear in his lap before he mumbled "I wish I could make big brother happy…"

Canada blinked a few times when he heard Russia say this, but he smiled and said "But Russia, you do make England happy."

Russia looked up from the polar bear and over at the smiling Canadian before he gave him a look that seemed to say 'please explain'. Canada just continued to smile as he said "I think England is very happy to have you as a little brother. In all honesty I don't think I have ever seen England look quite as happy as he does now."

Russia smiled slightly before he asked "Really? Do you really mean that?"

Canada just nodded his head before saying "Of course I do. I think that as long as you continue to be England's brother than England will continue to be happy."

Russia grinned at this before he nodded his head and said "If that's the case than I'm going to be the best brother that England has ever had!"

Canada just laughed when he heard the child say that. Russia sounded so determined; it was actually kind of cute to see the boy look so determined. "I think England just happy to know that you are his little brother."

Russia just looked at him and smiled and Canada could not help but smile back. However, just when Canada was going to say something the sound of doors opening ended up stooping him. He and Russia looked up toward the noise only to see England walk out of the meeting room and close the doors behind him.

England looked at the two of them and smiled before he said "I got the okay, we will be going home early."

Russia smiled at his older brother before he picked Kumajiro up and held him out for Canada. Canada took Kumajiro back and handed the boy back his brown plush teddy bear. Russia thanked Canada before he stood up and walked over to England. England picked the boy up before he looked over at Canada.

"Russia was good for you right?" England asked.

Canada nodded his head before he said "Yes, he was very good."

England smiled when he heard this before he said "That's good, well I think it's time we take our leave. Say goodbye to Canada Russia."

Russia smiled and nodded before he said "Goodbye Canada, I'll see you again soon, right?"

Canada smiled back before he said "Of course you will."

Russia's smile just grew a bit bigger when he heard this, obviously he was happy to know that he would see his new friend again. England just continued to smile before he said his own farewells to Canada. Once that was done, England turned around and walked down the hallway with a little Russia still being held in his arms. Canada watched them disappear from view before he gave a small smile and a sigh. Maybe it was just him, but Canada had a feeling that maybe just maybe having Russia turn into a child had been a good thing.

The thought that the Russia would end up forgetting his time as a child with England and the fact that if that happens England would be rather devastated ended up floating in the back of Canada's mind, but for now he was just going to be happy to know that England was so happy even if said happiness might not last much longer….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 11. I kind of wanted to have one of the nations understand just why Russia didn't like America and I thought who better than Canada. Canada is a kind person and I think he would be the type of person who would try and understand why a person feels the way they do. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch.12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_The one thing children wear out faster than shoes is parents. ~John J. Plomp_

* * *

The trip back home had been long, but it was defiantly much easier than what the trip to America had been. England was happy to be back home and it looked like Russia was happy to be back at England's home too. Life for the two nations ended up going back to the way it was before they had gone to the meeting. England continued to take care of his little brother as he always had and Russia continued to live life like any other four year old. There where however a few things that ended up changing since the meeting, but they were not particularly bad things.

One of the things that changed was the fact that Canada was now calling England's house rather frequently and it was all thinks to Russia. It turned out that Russia had ended up growing to like the Canadian nation over the short time that he was with him and it really made Russia wish that Canada could come and visit. While the visiting thing was a little hard to do considering the fact that both Canada and England where always a bit too busy dealing with their work to really be able to find the time to visit each other, that did not mean that Russia could not call Canada. It was with this thought it mind that England allowed Russia to use his cell phone to call Canada. At first the calls had been a bit awkward, but after awhile Canada and Russia where able to find all sorts of things to talk about.

England would also talk to Canada as well, and England had to admit it was rather nice to be able to talk to the Canadian. It was getting to the point now that if they were not the ones to call Canada, than it would be Canada who would call them. Not that there was any problems with that, England thought it was nice that his little brother had a friend to talk to and England did enjoy talking to the Canadian just as much as Russia did. Another thing that changed since the meeting was the fact that England now had Russia's sisters calling him every once in awhile to check in and see how Russia was doing. England had given the two girls his number so that they could contact him if they ever wanted to know how Russia was doing.

Needless to say the girls did just that, and they did not hesitate to call England within a regular basis. They called England every weekend to see how Russia was doing and to find out if a cure had been made yet. The answer to the cure question always ended up being no, but at least England could answer the rest of their questions without any problem. England would also let the two girls talk to Russia as well, they where his sisters after all so they had every right to be able to talk to him. Besides talking to Russia and asking England how everything was going, Ukraine would always end up telling England things about Russia that she thought he would need to know.

The things ranged from what Russia's favorite food was, what kind of games Russia used to like to play when he was a child, or just little things that Ukraine thought England should know about. England was happy that Ukraine was being so helpful, and he was truly grateful for the help. However, one day Ukraine ended up saying something that was rather strange when the two of them where talking over the phone.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but if Russia is ever left alone he ends up getting himself into trouble." Ukraine said rather randomly.

This of course confused England to no end; Russia had been a rather well behaved kid so it was kind of hard for him to imagine him ever getting into trouble.

When England voiced this thought to Ukraine she just laughed and said "Yes, well you'll see soon enough. Now if you will excuse me I must hang up now, but I'll call you again soon. Goodbye England."

And with that said she hung up on him. England just looked at his cell phone in confusion before he shook his head in disbelief. England really didn't know what she meant by saying that he would find out soon enough, but he didn't think that it would ever happen. Little did England know, but he would end up finding out what she meant by that soon enough…..

* * *

It was an ordinary day in England's house and so far everything had been going rather well. It was about the mid afternoon and Russia had been behaving rather well just as he always had. They were both silting in the living room watching TV. Well, ok to be more specific it was England who was watching the TV, Russia was sitting on the floor playing with his toys but he was also looking at the TV in slight interest from time to time. However, as time passed Russia started to get a little hungry and he ended up asking England if he could have some chips. England saw no problem with the request and he was about to get up from his seat on the couch so that he could get his brother the chips that he so desired, but the sound of the doorbell ringing ended up stopping him. England sighed slightly before he looked down at his little brother and smiled.

"I'm going to go and answer the door; I'll be right back so don't go anywhere ok?" England said as he continued to smile.

Russia just smiled back at him before he said a simple "Ok!" England ruffled Russia's hair slightly before he finally left the living room so that he could finally answer the door. Russia went back to playing with his toys, but he could not help but hope that England would come back soon. Russia was getting really hungry and he really wanted some chips right now. Russia played with his toys for awhile and tried to resist the temptation to just go and get the chips himself, but in the end the temptation ended up being too great. Russia stood up from his spot on the floor and quickly made his way to the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen he walked over toward the refrigerator and looked up at the top.

England kept the bag of chips on the top of the refrigerator, and unfortunately for Russia he was way too short to reach them. Russia crossed his arms and pouted for a few minutes before he finally uncrossed his arms and looked at the chip bag with determination in his eyes. He was going to get those chips and nothing was going to stop him…..

* * *

England sighed as he closed the door and locked it behind him. Turned out that the person who had been at the door was just a door to door salesman, and this guy was very persistent when it came to trying to sell his product. England cursed slightly under his breath before he muttered "Stubborn salesman" under his breath. England made his way to the living room so he could get Russia and get him the chips that he wanted. However, when England got to the living room he was surprised to see that Russia was not there. England immediately started to call Russia's name in hopes that the boy would answer back, but Russia never did.

England immediately made his way to the kitchen all while calling Russia's name in hopes that the boy would appear. When England finally made his way to the kitchen he called out "Russia, where are you?"

This call was quickly answered with the sound of giggling and Russia's voice saying "Big brother I'm up here!"

England quickly turned toward the sound of the voice only to see Russia sitting on top of the refrigerator eating chips out of the bag.

England blinked a few times in surprise before he quickly got Russia down from the refrigerator and put him down on the ground and asked "Russia how did you get to the top of the refrigerator?"

Russia just smiled at his big brother before he said "Like this!"

Russia than opened up the refrigerator door before he used the shelves that where inside to quickly climb back the refrigerator. Once he was at the top of the refrigerator, Russia sat down on the top of the fridge before he carefully close the door to the refrigerator. Russia than grabbed the chip bag and continued to eat the chips. England quickly picked Russia up off of the top of the fridge and held him in his arms before he said "Russia, don't ever climb the refrigerator again ok?"

Russia just smiled and said "Ok!" before he when back to eating his chips.

England just watched the child eat his chips for awhile before he finally sighed and shock his head. Well, at least England now knew what Ukraine meant when she said that Russia has a habit of getting in trouble when left alone…..

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 12. This chapter was actually based on a true story. When I was a little kid I actually did climb the refrigerator just so that I could get some chips. Needless to say, I ended up scaring my mom half to death with that little stunt. I thought it would be kind of funny if little Russia would do that too so that's why I had him climb the fridge. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch.13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_A child seldom needs a good talking to as a good listening to. ~Robert Brault_

* * *

The day had started out so nicely for England, it really did. It was a nice warm summer day outside, England was able to catch up on all of his paper work, and Russia was in a good mood today and when Russia was happy England was happy. Honestly, today had been one of the best days ever, but unfortunately for England the happy day came crashing down upon him after the arrival of a certain individual. When England heard the doorbell ring that day, he really didn't think too much about it. However, when England answered the door he started to wish that he had just decided to ignore the doorbell for once in his life.

The reason for this wish was the fact that when he opened the front door he was met with the blue eyed hamburger loving America.

The second that England saw that it was America at the door he immediately started to glare at him before he asked "America, what are you doing here?"

America just pouted slightly at this before he grinned at England and said "I came here to visit you of course!"

England just sighed slightly before he said "You could have called and asked if you could visit first."

America just continued to grin at England as he said "But that would have ruined the surprise!"

England just rolled his eyes slightly before he moved out of the way of the doorframe and said "Well, you might as well come in…"

America wasted no time in getting into the British man's house; he had ran into the house the second England had finished his sentence. England closed the door and looked over at America only to see that America was holding a duffel bag with the American flag on it.

Somehow just by seeing the bag England knew America was going to be staying the night regardless of if he wanted him to or not. As England mentally groaned at the thought of having to deal with America's antics for the whole day America was rather busy looking around the area as if he was trying to locate something.

"Where is Russia?" America asked as he looked around the room.

"He's in the living room playing with his toys." England answered as he walked passed America.

America quickly followed after England before he fell into place beside the British nation.

"How long do you plan on staying in my house?" England asked as he gave America a sidelong glance.

"Just overnight, I have to go back home tomorrow." America replied. England said nothing he just continued to walk down the hall as America followed him.

After walking for about four minutes, England and America finally arrived in the living room. England smiled slightly when he saw Russia was sitting on the floor playing with his dinosaur toys without a care in the world. "Russia, I'm back."

England called to the child. Russia looked up from his toys and over at England with a smile on his face, but the smile vanished the second that Russia saw America with him.

"Why is America here?" Russia asked as he narrowed his eyes and looked at the American nation with clear distaste.

"America came to visit; he will be staying here overnight." England replied. Russia frowned at this before he stood up from his spot and ran over to England all while he kept a tight grip on his T-Rex toy.

England picked Russia up as soon as Russia had gotten to him. One in England's arms, Russia looked over at America and asked "How long is America going to be visiting?"

England was about to reply, but America beat him to the punch by saying "I'm just going be visiting today, I have to take a plane back to my country tomorrow. So how do you feel about me visiting you and England?"

Russia said nothing to this he just held up his T-Rex toy up in America's face before he pushed the button on its foot which caused the toy to open its mouth and gave a rather loud roar right in America's face. England just sighed before he shook his head. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

It was nighttime now and England was just counting down the minutes until he could finally tuck Russia in and go to bed himself. Today had been rather stressful for poor England and he just really wanted the day to end. America was acting like his typical self today, but Russia had been the total opposite of how he usually acts. Instead of being a rather cheerful happy child like he usually was, Russia was being unusually quite. He was also being rather clingy today, but for the life of him England could not figure out why.

Since Russia had started to act like this when America had gotten here it was obvious that America had something to do with it, but England could not figure out just what America had do with it. Russia clearly disliked America, but the reason why was rather unknown. America had not done anything to make the small child dislike him, but Russia just did not like him.

Needless to say it was thinks to Russia's rather large dislike for America was putting England in a bit of an awkward place. Russia was always glaring at America and America was constantly asking England why Russia did not like him. Of course England had no clue why Russia didn't like him and England told America that, but that did not stop America from contently asking England the dang question over and over again. Needless to say, when night had finally fallen England was tired and about at his wits end. Right now they where all sitting on the couch in the living room and England was sitting in between America and Russia and the two nations seemed to be having a glairing contest right now. The TV was on, but it was being ignored and England found the awkward silence to be rather unnerving.

Just when England felt he was about to snap at the two nations and tell them to stop the glaring contest already England's cell phone started to ring. Everyone jumped from the rather loud ring of the cell phone and England quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

England stood up from his spot on the couch and whipped around to look at the two nations before he said "I need to answer this so I will be leaving the room for a couple minutes. Don't kill each other while I'm gone, ok?"

And with that said England left the room before the two nations could even say anything to him.

Once England was gone from sight (and hearing range), America turned and looked at Russia only to have the child stick his tongue out at him and blew a raspberry.

America resisted the urge to do the same to the child and instead asked "Russia, why do you not like me?"

Russia blinked a few times in surprise before he quickly narrowed his eyes and said "I don't like you because you hurt big brother."

America blinked in surprise before he asked "How did I hurt Iggy?"

Something in Russia seemed to snap because the child quickly jumped up from his spot on the couch and gave America an icy cold glare before he practically yelled out "How do you not know? Big brother cries every year because of you!"

America stood up from his spot and asked "How do I make England cry every year?"

Russia glare just seemed to grow colder as he said very simply "The Revolutionary War, he cries every Fourth of July because of it…."

America blinked a few times in surprise before he opened his mouth to say something only to close it yet again. America knew that England would get drunk every Fourth of July, heck everyone knew that but America didn't know that England would cry over him. The only time America had ever seen England really cry was on the last day of the Revolutionary War on that fateful rainy day. America really didn't know what to say to this, America had wanted his independence but he did not want the English nation to cry every year over him. America could not help but wonder if any of the other nations knew about this and he also had to wonder just how did Russia know this.

America was about to ask Russia how he knew this, but right when he opened his mouth to ask said question England ended up walking in. Russia turned and looked over at England only to instantly start smiling. Russia ran over to England only to have the British nation smiled and pick the little boy up. America could not help but marvel at how Russia was able to go from angry to happy in two seconds flat, honestly it was pretty amazing.

England didn't seem to notice how America was standing there with a slightly confused look, he just adjusted his hold on Russia and said "Come on Russia, it's time for you to go to bed."

England than looked over at America and said "I'll be back once I tuck Russia into bed."

America just nodded his head silently, not even bothering to say a word. England just lifted an eyebrow in slight confusion before he shook his head and walked out of the room. England did not know why America was acting so silent, but he figured it was probably over nothing important. However, when America looked at England his confused look turned into a rather sad look. England didn't say anything about the look; he just left the room so he could finally get Russia into bed. However, as England left the room he could not help but wonder why America seemed to look at him such a sad look on his face….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 13. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Have you ever been hurt and the place tries to heal a bit, and you just pull the scar off of it over and over again? ~Rosa Parks_

* * *

America was randomly wondering down one of the many hallways that where located in England's house without really even knowing where he was going. America was deep in thought and he was dimly aware of what was going on around him. His thoughts where currently on the fact that England would cry over the Revolutionary War every year. Needless to say, America did not know about this at all and America felt kind of bad about it. America really did not want to make England cry every year he really didn't, but he wanted his freedom.

It was obvious that America was going to have to talk to England and it was with this thought in mind that America decided to go and look for the British nation so that the two of them could finally talk about this. However, after wondering around the large house for what felt like hours (when it was only about five minutes) America started to think that he would never find England. Just when America was about to give up and go back to the living room America ended up seeing a light coming out of one of the rooms that was located down at the end of one of the halls. America quickly made his way over to the light only to see a slightly surprising sight. Inside of the room was a bedroom and in that bedroom where Russia and England.

Russia was lying on the bed all tucked in and looking up at England with a smile on his face and England also had a smile on his face as he was sat on the edge of the bed. It looked like England was busy telling a bed time story to Russia and that little fact made America smile a little bit. Seeing this little scene made America remember the times when he was just a little colony and England would read him a bedtime story every night. America leaned against the doorframe a listened to England tell his little tale with a smile on his face. It was obvious that Russia and England did not even notice the American's presence so America decided that he would stick around and watch the rest of this cute little scene.

America watched as England gave Russia a gentle smile as he said "And so the brave knight was finally able to defeat the dragon after fighting for five whole days."

Russia just looked at England in amazement before he asked "Wasn't he tired after fighting for so long?"

England just chuckled at Russia before he said "Of course the knight was tired, but he was happy to know that the kingdom could now live in peace without worrying about the dragon anymore."

Russia smiled before he asked "What happened to the knight afterwards?"

England just chuckled again before he said "The knight returned back home to live in peace and prosperity for the rest of his life. Now come on, it's time for you to go to bed."

Russia nodded slightly before he snuggled into his blankets and said "Goodnight big brother."

England smiled before he said "Good night Russia."

England than stood up from the bed and looked over toward the door only to see America standing there with a grin on his face. England just rolled his eyes at the other nation before he walked over to the light switch and turned it off before he walked over to America and pulled him out of the room before he closed the bedroom door behind them.

Once they were out in the hall and outside of Russia's hearing range England gave America a rather questioning look before he asked "America what are you doing here?"

America just grind before he said "I was wondering around and I just happened to see that you where reading a bedtime story to Russia so I decided to listen."

England just rolled his eyes at this and opened his mouth to say something back at the American, but he ended up stopping himself when he saw the look that America was giving him. America was giving him a rather conflicted look, as if he was not sure if he should do whatever it was that he was thinking of or not. After a few minutes of completely silence had passed by America finally gave England a rather serious look before he asked "England, can I talk to you?"

England nodded slowly to the question before he said "Ok, but let's talk in the living room."

America nodded silently at this before he turned around and started to make his way to the living room. England followed after him without saying a single thing, but in the back of England's mind he had to wonder just what was it that America wanted to talk so badly about? When the two nations got to the living room a rather awkward silence fell upon them. America seemed to be straggling with if he should say anything or not and England was left to just sit there on the couch and hope that America would break the rather unnerving silence soon. After what felt like hours of silence America finally opened his mouth and spoke.

"I found out why Russia does not like me…" America said as he gave England a sidelong glance.

England just raised an eyebrow slightly at this before he asked "Did you now? Well than, why don't you tell me why does Russia dislikes you so much?"

America sighed slightly before he said "He dislikes me so much because I am the one who makes you cry every Fourth of July…."

England's eyes widened slightly when he heard this before he looked over at America with a shocked look on his face. Russia dislikes America because he made him cry? Russia actually told America that he cried over him every year? England was not sure if he wanted to sure if he should be happy to see that his little brother cared so much about him or embarrassed that America now knew about him actually crying every Fourth of July. England sighed before he shook his head slightly. Honestly, England probably should have told Russia that this was a secret that no one else should know about, but it looked like it was already too late. The cat was out of the bag and there was honestly nothing that England could really do about it.

"So he told you about that, huh?" England said softly as he looked down at the ground.

America gave a small groan of annoyance before he said "England we need to talk about this…"

England looked up from the floor and over at America before he asked "What's there to talk about?"

America just crossed his arms before he said rather bluntly "There are a lot of things that we need to talk about, but first I want to ask a question. England, do you hate me?"

England blinked a few times in surprise before he asked right back "Can you repeat that?"

America looked over toward the side before he asked "Do you hate me?"

England blinked a few more times in silence before he quickly shook his head no. England could never hate America. He would get annoyed with him and there were times that he would get mad at him, but England could never hate him.

"America, I don't hate you. You may be an annoying git and you may get on my nerves from time to time, but I could never hate you." England said softly.

America smiled when he heard England say this, but the smile diapered as quickly as it had appeared. "That's good, I was afraid that you may have hated me…."

America than took in a deep breath before he looked England straight in the eyes and said "England, I don't know how you will react to this but this is something I have to say. England, I don't regret having the Revolutionary War and I don't regret getting my freedom."

On the outside England seemed as calm as ever when he heard this, but on the inside England felt rather torn up. It hurt to hear America say that, it kind of made it seem like America had never cared much about the time he and England spent together when America was still his little colony. England was sure that this was not true of course, but that thought did not do much to comfort him. America waited to see if England would say anything, but when England continue to just sit there is silence America decided it was safe enough for him to continue.

"But I do regret the fact that I make you cry every year. So I want to say I'm sorry for that and I want to know if your forgive me." England just blinked a few times in surprise before he looked down.

Needless to say England was feeling rather conflicted over this. America may have apologized over the fact that he made England cry, but that did not mean that England wanted to accept the apology. England had felt so sad every single Fourth of July and hearing America apologize now of all times made the apology seem like it was too little too late.

However, even with these thoughts in mind England still looked up from the floor and over at America and said "I forgive you…"

Deep down, England really didn't want to forgive America at all. England was still bitter about the whole thing and he would continue to be bitter about for many years, but they say the first step to letting go is by forgiving and that was just what England was going to do. England may not be able to forgive America on the inside, but maybe one day England would be able to move on from this.

America just grind at England before he said rather cheerfully "Thanks England, I'm happy that you forgave me!"

America than stood up from his spot on the couch and starched a little before he said "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night Iggy!"

England scowled at America before he yelled "Don't call me Iggy!"

America just laughed before he left the room with a smile on his face. The second that America was out of sight was the second that England's scowl vanished only to be replaced by a sad frown. England didn't get it. How could America just walk off al happy like that without a care in the world? England could not help but be ever so slightly jealous of the fact that America could be so carefree like that.

Thanks to the whole entire Revolutionary War talk England was slowly being dragged into his rather painful memories of the event, but just when England was about the go on trip down the dreaded memory lane the sound of someone calling him ended up snapping him out of it. England looked toured the sound only to see Russia standing there in the doorway with his teddy bear clutched tightly to his chest. England immediately got up from the couch and walked over to his little brother before he picked the small boy up.

"Russia, what are you doing out of bed?" England asked.

Russia just laid his head on England's shoulder before he said "I had a bad dream…."

England smiled slightly at his little brother before he said "Come on; let's get you back to bed. I'll help you forget about the bad dream ok?" Russia just nodded slightly and England smiled when he saw this before he started to make his way to Russia's bedroom….

Once they were in Russia's bedroom England tucked the small boy back into his bead before he asked "Ok, what do you want a bedtime story or a lullaby?"

Russia gave a look that showed that the little boy was obviously deep in thought before the small boy smiled and said "I want a lullaby!"

England laughed a little at seeing the small boys smile before he started to think about what song he should sing. England's mind was still kind of on the Revolutionary War and by thinking about the rather painful time England was immediately reminded of a song that he had once heard no too long ago. England thought about the song for a few seconds before he shrugged and decided to sing it. Hey, he needed a song to sing and the song that he had in mind was good enough. England started to hum a little before he finally opened his mouth and started to sing.

_Did I lose the battle, or win the war?  
I moved my plans foreword  
but the world was unsure  
And as the sun went down I looked down  
and knew you would be alright  
But you just sigh  
Please don't be shy  
I'm far too gone to even care who I fight  
I feel a little older  
When it's over, it's over now_

England sung his song in a strong yet gentle tone and Russia listened to it with wide eyes.

_Did I lose the battle, or win the war?  
I am unsure  
Lose the battle or win the war?  
I just don't know anymore_

As England sung his song Russia could not help but think that it sounded incredibly sad. England sung the song very beautifully, but England just sounded so sad when he sung it.

_I just don't know what you're fighting for  
Now I lost it all 'cause I won't surrender  
And all of this and you still defend her  
I just want to feel  
Higher than ever before  
Higher than ever before  
Higher than ever before_

However, as the song continued Russia could feel himself slowly starting to fall asleep. Russia tried to stay awake so that he could hear the song from beginning to end, but Russia was just fighting a losing battle.

_Did I lose the battle, or win the war?  
I am unsure  
Lose the battle or win the war?  
I just don't know anymore  
Lose the battle, or win the war  
I am unsure  
Lose the battle, or win the war  
I just don't know anymore_

In the end, Russia could not stay awake any longer. Russia slowly closed his eyes and started to doze off as England continued to sing his song.

_I just don't know what you're fighting for  
But you just sigh  
Please don't be shy  
I'm far too gone to even care who I fight  
I feel a little older  
When it's over, it's over now_

Once England's song was over, he looked down at Russia only to see that the boy was fast asleep. England gave a small sad smile before he bent down and kissed his little brother on the forehead. England than stood up straight and looked at his brother with such a sad look in his eyes. Thanks to the Revolutionary War talk from earlier England was reminded of the time when he lost his little brother America. Thinking of that time also reminded England of the fact that his little brother Russia may forget about their time together when he is turned back into an adult. If Russia forgets about their time together than that would mean that England would lose another little brother and that thought truly terrified England to no end….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 14. The song that England sings in this chapter is called The Battle and it is sung by Bim. The song fits in so well to the Revolutionary War that it seems like the song was just made for England and America. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain. ~Unknown_

* * *

When the morning of America's departure arrived the three nations that where in England's house where going throe three completely different emotions. America was a little bummed out that he had to leave so soon, England was rather neutral about the whole thing, and Russia could not be any happier at the fact that the American was finally going to leave. Right now they were all standing in the front entrance of England's home so that they could wish the American nation good bye. Well, ok Russia was not really there to wish America good bye he was just there to make sure that the American nation would leave but hey he was there and that's all that really counts.

"Do you have all of your things? You didn't forget anything, right?" England asked as he looked at the blue eyed nation.

America just grinned and said "Nope, I got everything but I am forgetting something."

England was about to ask America what it was that he was forgetting, but right when England was about to ask his question America walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

England was too shocked to really say anything to this, but Russia made his displeasure at America hugging England known when he yelled "Hey, let go of big brother!"

America broke the hug and looked over at Russia before he said "Hey, I'm just giving England a hug."

Russia just crossed his arms and said "Well, I don't want you hugging him…."

America just laughed at this before he looked over at England and smiled.

"England I know I didn't say this last night, but I want you to know that I really am grateful that you took such good care of me when I was a kid." America said softly as he continued to smile.

England smiled slightly when he heard this before he frowned and asked (more like yelled) "Well, why didn't you say that last night you git?"

America's smile just turned into a grin before he said "Well, I kind of thought you already knew that I was grateful but I thought I ought to say it now just in case."

England weakly smacked America in the arm before he mumbled "Bloody git" and America only laughed yet again in response. America than looked over at Russia and said "Good bye kid, I'll see you at the next World Meeting, make sure to take care of England alright?"

Russia just scowled at America before he yelled "I hope I don't see you and I will take great care of big brother!"

England just raised an eyebrow at this before he shook his head and sighed, somehow when America and Russia where talking about taking care of him it made England feel like he was the family pet or something.

"Don't you have a plane to catch America?" England asked as he crossed his arms.

America's eyes widened slightly before he yelled "Shoot, if I don't levee now I'll miss my plane. Good Bye England and Russia, I'll see you again soon!"

And with that said America ran out the front door and slammed it shut behind him. Russia and England stood there in the front entrance in complete silence for awhile before Russia finally broke the silence by saying "I still don't like him…."

England just sighed at the boy in response…..

* * *

Once America had left, things in England's house went back to the way they were. Things at the house may have been quite, but it was something that Russia and England rather enjoyed. The days when by slowly, but that was never a bad thing. Today seemed to be a good example of a slow day, it had been raining all morning and England had been busy trying to clean the house. Russia was quietly playing with his toys and sometimes he would even try to help England out with the cleaning.

Everything was peaceful and it was something that England was rather grateful for. However, once the rain stopped Russia immediately wanted to go play outside. England was busy cleaning the big mess in the kitchen that America had made from his short visit so England was just way too busy to go outside, but England thought it would be rather unfair to keep Russia trapped inside with him when Russia so obviously wanted to go out so England finally caved and allowed the boy to go outside. England dressed the boy in his bright yellow rain jacket and he had the boy put on his equally bright yellow rain boots before England led him to the front door to let the boy play outside.

"Russia, I have to clean the kitchen now or I'll never get to it so I'm going to let you play outside alone. However, you have to stay in the front yard and you can't levee the yard. No going into the forest and don't go to the back yard, ok?" England asked as he looked down at the small boy.

Russia just nodded before he said "Ok, I won't now can I go and play?"

England just smiled slightly before he said "Yes you can."

Russia grind at this before he rushed out the front door. England just chuckled slightly before he turned away from the door and started to make his way to the kitchen. Like it or not, he had a mess to clean up and the kitchen was not going to clean itself….

* * *

Russia was so happy and it seemed like nothing was going to bring him down. One the boy was outside he started to run all around the front yard. There was no particular reason as to why he ran about like he did; he was just running because he could. After he ran around for a bit Russia ended up grabbing a stick and started to draw random pictures on the soft dirt that was near the mailbox. Russia drew some sunflowers and he drew a bear and he drew a couple of other things too. However, just when Russia was about to try and draw yet another sunflower he felt something wet fall on his head. Russia raised a brow in confusion before he looked up at the gray sky. Right when he looked up a drop of rain ended up hitting him right in the face.

That little drop of rain was soon followed up by another drop of rain and that was soon followed by a whole entire downpour of rain. Russia ended up getting soaking wet in a matter of seconds and by the now heavy down poor of rain. Even with his raincoat on Russia still ended up getting wet and he could even feel some water in his rain boots. Russia briefly wondered if he should go back inside, but he quickly decided against it. He was already wet and he wanted to stay outside a bit longer.

The small boy spun around slightly as he looked up at the raining sky. Russia briefly remembered England saying it rained a lot in his country, which in all honesty Russia did not mind that fact at all. Russia may not always get to play outside when it did rain, but when he did he had to admit it was rather fun. Russia grind slightly at that thought before he started to race about the yard. The small boy ran about the yard for awhile before he stopped at a rather large puddle that was right in the middle of the yard. Russia stared at the puddle for awhile before he backed up a couple of feet. After Russia was a pretty good distance away from the puddle Russia started to run towered the puddle at full speed before he jumped and landed in the puddle.

The water from the puddle went flying everywhere and Russia could not help but smile at the rather large (well large to him anyway) wave that he had created. Russia than proceeded to jump around in the pound to see if he could make even bigger wave than the first one that he made. However, after five minutes of playing around in the puddle Russia herd someone call his name. Russia looked over to the sound of the voice only to see England come running toward him. Russia smiled slightly at England before he ran straight over (and into) to the British nation and wrapped he arms around England's legs. However, thanks the force or Russia's tackle England ended up falling over and straight unto his butt. Russia looked up at England slightly afraid that England would be mad about Russia having knocked him over only to see England smile softly at him.

"Come on Russia you need to get inside and take a bath." England said as he slowly stood up.

Russia nodded slightly before he smiled and raised his arms up toward England. England picked the boy up and with that done he quickly turned around and made his way toward the house and out of the rain….

* * *

Once inside, England wasted no time in getting Russia to the bathroom. He wanted to get Russia out of his wet cloths and into the bathe quickly before Russia caught a cold.

"Russia, can you get out of your cloths while I get your bath ready?" England asked as he turned the faucet of the big bathtub on. Russia just nodded before he quickly started to get out of his wet cloths.

"Can I have a bubble bath?" The small child asked as he took his shirt off.

"Of course you can and I'll even get some of your bath toys out to play with too." England answered.

Russia cheered slightly before he continued to get his clothes off. England just smiled slightly as he walked over to the cabinet under the sink and grabbed the bubble bath before he walked back over to the tub and started to pour the bubble bath into the water. Once the bubbles where in the bath Russia quickly got into the tub and England started to collect some of Russia's toys before he placed them into the tub. Russia quickly grabbed quickly grabbed two of the toy ships (one of which just happened to be a pirate ship) before he started to play with the two ships.

"The good pirate is going to catch the bad pirate and get his treasure!" Russia said determinedly as he proceeded to have the pirate ship chase the other ship throe the maze of bubbles.

England just raised an eyebrow slightly before he asked "So what's the name of the bad pirate?"

Russia just continued to play with the ships when he answered in a very monotone voice "The bad pirate is America."

England snorted slightly at that before he smirked. England had to admit, the thought of a pirate America was kind of amusing. Just when England was going to ask who the good pirate was England was suddenly hit by a wave of water. England glared slightly at the boy who had caused the wave only to have Russia laugh.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" England asked as he quickly grabbed a pile of bubbles and tossed it at Russia. Russia just continued to laugh as he sent another wave of water at England and with that done a water fight was officially started between the two of them. The fight only stopped when about half of the tub's water was on the floor and Russia was starting to yawn.

"Come on let's get you out of the tub and into bed." England said as he started to drain the water from the tub.

Russia nodded tiredly before he slowly got out of the tub and over to the towel that England had set out. Once the tub was drained England looked over at Russia only to see the small boy wrapped up in a fluffy towel and he was yawning rather loudly; it was obvious that the boy was about to fall asleep right where he stood.

"Do you want me to carry you to your room or can you walk there by yourself?" England asked as he looked at the tired nation.

Russia just looked at England with tired lavender eyes before he mumbled "Carry me…."

England smiled slightly as he picked Russia and took him to his room. Once in Russia's room England placed him on the bed and before he got Russia's pajamas out of the chest of drawers and handed the pajamas over to the Russian child. Russia quickly put his pajama's on before he slowly called into his bed. Russia grabbed his plush bear that was sitting beside his pillow before he hugged it to his chest.

"Good night big brother…" Russia said before he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

England just chuckled slightly before he said "Well, I guess you where more tired than I thought…"

England than gave Russia a quick kiss on the forehead before he left the room so he could go and clean up the mess that he and Russia had created in the bathroom from the water fight. Yes, today had been a rather ordinary day for the two nations but it was something that England and Russia enjoyed and it was something that the two nations would never get tired of….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 16. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch.16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother. ~Astrid Alauda_

* * *

It was one in the afternoon and Russia had yet to come out of his room and England was starting to get worried. Russia was usually up and running around the house by ten so having him still in bed at this time was a little concerning. Finally after wondering if he should go check on Russia or not for a couple of minutes England finally went up to Russia's room so he could see if his little brother was alright. Once England had gotten into the little child's room he looked toward the bed only to see a small lump lying under the blankets. England slowly walked over to the bed and lifted the blankets up only to see little Russia curled up into a ball.

"Russia are you ok?" England asked slowly as he sat down on the bed.

Russia just looked over at his older brother and whimpered slightly before he said "Big brother my stomach really hurts…."

England frowned slightly before he put his hand on the boy's forehead. Russia felt unusually warm and his cheeks where as red as Spain's beloved tomatoes. England frowned; it looked like Russia had all of the signs of being sick.

"Russia stay right here I'll be right back." England said as he stood up and quickly made his out of the room.

England quickly rushed over to his bathroom and grabbed to thermometer out of the medicine cabinet before he rushed back to Russia's room. Once he was back in Russia's room England quickly walked over to Russia's bed and sat down.

"Russia I need you to sit up and let me put the thermometer into your mouth." Russia just groaned a little, but he sat up and looked over at England.

"What's a thermometer?" England showed the little device to the boy and said "This is a thermometer it will tell me if you have a high temperature."

Russia nodded slowly in understanding before he opened his mouth. England smiled weakly at the poor boy before he stuck the thermometer into his mouth. Russia closed his mouth once thermometer was in place and England pushed the button on the device and waited for it to take the child's temperature. Russia started to mumble something, but England could not really understand him thanks to the fact that he had the thermometer in his mouth.

"Wait until the thermometer is out of your mouth before you speak, ok?" England said. The thermometer beeped two seconds after England said this and England immediately took the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at the temperature. "Thirty-eight point nine celsius, yep you're sick alright." England said before he put the thermometer one the nightstand that was next to the bed.

"England?" Russia mumbled as he weakly turned his head and looked over at England.

"Yes Russia?" England asked as he looked back at his little brother.

"I think I'm going to throw up..." Russia said before he covered his mouth with his hand and started to groan.

England's eyes widened in panic before he immediately picked Russia up and ran out of the room and to the bathroom at such a fast speed that it would put a fleeing Italy to shame.

Once England had reached the bathroom he placed Russia down in front of the toilet where Russia stated to throw up into the toilet. England grimaced slightly before he rubbed the small boy's back hoping to give him even the slightest bit of comfort, but it did not seem to do much to really help the boy. After about five minutes had passed Russia finally stopped throwing up, but then he started crying.

"Big brother I don't want to throw up any more make it stop!" The boy cried as big fat tears rolled down his face.

England just picked the boy up and rocked him slowly before he said "Don't worry Russia I'll take care of you."

Russia just sniffled slightly before he looked up at the British man.

"Do you promise?" Russia asked as he looked straight into England's emerald green eyes.

England just gave the boy a soft smile before he said "Yes, I promise."

Russia smiled back at him before he laid his head down on the British man's shoulder. Somehow, just hearing England promise to take care of him made Russia feel a whole lot better….

* * *

England could not help but feel bad for Russia. The poor kid was sick with the flu and that meant he was stuck inside for the day. Not that Russia seemed to overly upset about having to stay inside, but England figured it would only be a matter of time before the boy got bored. Right now Russia was lying on the couch in the living room covered by the thickest blanket that England could find in the house. A bowl had been placed on the coffee table next to the couch in case the boy needed to throw up again and Russia had his beloved teddy bear in his arms. England ended up grabbing his laptop from his office to the living room so he could see if there was anything going on in the Russian child's country that could cause the boy to be so sick.

Thankfully, from what England could see there was nothing really going on in the country that could possibly make the boy sick. So it looked like Russia just had the regular flu, which made England was grateful for. England closed the laptop and placed it on the table before he leaned back on his recliner all while having a faint smile on his face.

Russia just looked over at England and tilted his head to the side before he asked "England, why are you smiling?"

England just continued to smile as he said "You just have the ordinary flu."

Russia blinked a few times in confusion and frowned slightly. "Big brother, I don't think throwing up is anything to smile about."

Russia said before he crossed his arms. "Well no that's not good, but if I had to chose between you getting a regular flu or a flu influenced by your economy I would choose the regular flu." England replied.

"Why?" Russia asked. "You can get rid of the regular flu within couple of days, but if you get the flu by your economy you can be sick for months and maybe even years." England answered.

Russia's eyes grew wide before he hugged his bear plushy to his chest and yelled out in a childish panic "I don't want to be sick for years!"

England just chuckled slightly before he said "Since it's just the regular flu you won't be sick for years. You'll probably be sick for a day or two at the most."

Russia looked relived at this before he laid back against his oversized pillow and said "Good."

After Russia said that the room became rather silent. England had ended up closing his eyes before he gave a small soft sigh. Since he had found out that Russia was sick he had been doing nothing but constantly run around getting things for Russia so he was rather happy to get a moment to rest. However, just when England was about to doze off he heard Russia call his name.

England opened his eyes and looked over at the child before he asked "Yes, Russia?"

Russia just hugged his teddy bear closer to himself before he said "I'm bored."

Well England could not blame the kid for being bored, there is not a lot that you can do when you are sick and confined to the couch. "How about we watch a movie?"

England suggested before he grabbed the remote from the table and turned the TV on. England quickly when to the On Demand movies and he quickly started to look throe the movie titles. After a couple of minutes of searching, England finally settled on the 'Marry Poppins' movie. At first when the movie started Russia was rather quite, but he immediately started smiling when Dick Van Dyke's character started his one-man band performance. England grinned when he saw Russia look so happy; it always made England happy to see the boy give that innocent smile of his.

England got up from the recliner and started to make his way to the kitchen. It had been about three hours since Russia has last thrown up so England thought it would be safe to try and get him something to eat. Luckily for England, Russia was paying way to much attention to movie to notice his older brother leaving the room. Once in the kitchen, England went toward the cabinets and started to look around for a can of chicken noodle soup. Right when England found the can his cell phone started ringing. England immediately bought the phone out and answered it.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking." England said into the phone as he grabbed the can from the shelf.

"Hello, England it's Ukraine. I was calling about the World Meeting that's being held this month." The caller said over the phone.

"Oh, hello Ukraine what do you need to know?" England asked as he started to open the can of soup.

"The meeting will be in two days and it is being held in London, right?" Ukraine asked.

"Yes, it's in two days and it will be held in London." England answered as he dumped the soup out of the can and into a bowl.

"Oh good, I was pretty sure the meeting was in London this month but then I started thinking it was being held somewhere else. I'll be there in London by tomorrow night. Oh, by the way how is Russia he is not causing any problems, right?" Ukraine asked.

"He's sick with the flu right now." England said simply as he placed the soup into the microwave.

England heard a loud gasp over the phone before he heard Ukraine ask in a concerned tone "The flu, oh poor Russia! How is he right now? Has he thrown up lately? He's ok, right?"

England smiled a bit at hearing her concern before he answered "Yes, he's ok and the last time he throw up was about three hours ago. I'm making some chicken noodle soup for him now."

Ukraine sighed slightly in relief to hear that her brother was ok.

"You're not making the soup yourself are you?" Ukraine asked a bit nervously.

England frowned before he answered "No, the soup is from a can all I have to do is microwave it."

Ukraine was silent for a few minutes before she asked "Can I talk to Russia?"

Right, after she asked the microwave started beeping to show that the soup was ready. England sighed yet again before he said "Sure, just let me get the soup first."

England got the bowl from the microwave and he grabbed a spoon before he went into the living room. Once in the living room England placed the bowl down on the coffee table before he held the phone out to a confused Russia.

"Your sister Ukraine wants to talk to you." England said as he smiled at the lavender eyed boy.

Russia smiled before he took the phone from England before he immediately started to talk to Ukraine. England sat back down on the recliner before he looked over at Russia. Russia had a happy cheerful look on his face and he kept replying to with very simple and relatively cheerful 'yep' and 'no'. The phone conversation went on for a few minutes before Russia finally said good bye to his sister and hung up the phone. Russia placed the phone down on the table before he looked at the bowl of soup.

"The soup is for you and before you ask, no I did not make it the soup is from a can. All I did was use the microwave." England said before Russia could even ask.

Russia smiled at him before he grabbed the bowl and started to eat the soup and watched the movie. The room was then plunged into silence with the only sounds being the movie that was playing and the occasional clink of a spoon hitting a bowl. After awhile Russia placed the bowl down on the table and looked over at England.

"Hey, big brother?" Russia asked slowly.

"Yes?" England asked as he turned his attention away from the movie and over at Russia.

"Does a spoonful of sugar really make the medicine go down?" Russia asked.

England just blinked a few times in surprise before he started to laugh…..

* * *

Well, the credits of the movie where now rolling and Russia had fallen asleep. The second the movie had ended was the second that Russia fell asleep. England turned the TV off and walked over to where Russia was laying. England knelt down and looked at the sleeping nation with a smile on his face. England would never say this out loud, but he thought the little chibi nation looked rather adorable when he was asleep. England thought about picking the nation up so he could bring him to his room to sleep, but he ended up deciding against it.

England didn't want to end up accidently waking the child up, Russia needed all the sleep that he could get so he could get better. It would be better to leave Russia their on the couch to sleep. England reached out and grabbed the blanket that had been kicked off earlier and covered Russia back up. Russia shifted slightly in his sleep when the blanket was put on him before he turned away from England slightly and started to mumble something about flying kites. England just chuckled slightly before he stood up. England was about to go and get some tea, but the sound of someone calling him ended up stopping him.

England turned toward the sound of the voice only to see a fairy flying outside the closed window as she called his name just loudly enough that England could hear her beyond the thick glass. England walked over to the window and opened it up only to have the fairy fly right into the room. Once the fairy was inside England closed the window and looked over at the fairy.

The fairy had chocolate brown hair that went down to her shoulder, bright green eyes, and large white butterfly wings. The little fairy had a bottle in her arms that was about as big as her and the bottle was full of light blue liquid.

"Ellen, what are you doing here and what is in that bottle?" England asked the small fairy as he watched her land on the table.

Ellen gently put the bottle down next to her before she looked over at England with a smile. "This is the potion that will turn Russia back to normal!" Ellen said cheerfully.

England stared sadly at the bottle and Ellen just looked at England in confusion.

"What's wrong, why do you look so sad? Aren't you happy that Russia can be turned back to normal?" Ellen asked innocently.

England just gave the fairy a sad smile before he looked over at the sleeping Russia and said "I would be, but I know the second that Russia drinks that potion I will end up losing my little brother and Russia will most likely lose all his memories of me…"

And right after England said that he sat down in the recliner and put his head into his hands all. Why was it that England always ended up losing the people he cared about in the most painful ways possible?

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter 16, only two or three more chapters to go. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this, but I promise to try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Also, if anyone wants to know I'm planning on writing a sequel to this fanfic. I ended up getting a great idea for a sequel for the fic and I just had to write it. Anyway, please review and don't flame and I will try and get the next chapter out for you all as soon as I can. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch.17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated. ~Lamartine_

* * *

The room was completely and utterly silent with the only sound being the soft breathing that was coming from the sleeping Russia. England still had his hand in his hands and it looked like he was not going to be moving any time soon. England had been sitting like that for a total of ten minutes and Ellen was starting to get really worried for the British nation.

"H-hey England?" Ellen called out to him in a rather nervous tone.

England said nothing to her; he did not even lift his head from his hands to look at her. The little fairy flew off the table and over to the British nation before she asked "England, when are you going to turn Russia back to normal?"

England sighed slightly before he answered "I'll take him to his sisters tomorrow night when they get here and I'll turn him back to normal then."

Ellen blinked a few times before she asked "Tomorrow night? That means you have one more day with Russia, right?"

England lifted his head up from his hands and looked at her before he said "What does it really matter? Russia will just forget about it anyway."

Ellen just smiled sadly at the sad nation before she said "This is true, but at least you can have one more day with your little brother. It can give you another happy memory of your little brother."

England frowned slightly before he said "Yes, but that memory will just be some painful reminder of how I lost yet another person that I care about."

Ellen just shook her head slightly before she "Even if this is true I still think it would be better to enjoy what time you have left before it's gone forever."

England gave the fairy a small smile before he said "I suppose your right…"

Ellen just smiled before she said "Of course I'm right. Now I think you should get some sleep, it's almost midnight after all and you don't want to be tired tomorrow." England nodded before he leaned back in the recliner and closed his eyes. England figured it would be best if he slept there in the living room instead of his room just in case something happened and Russia needed him.

"Good night Ellen." England whispered. "Good night England." Ellen whispered back and before England knew it he ended up falling asleep….

* * *

"Big brother, wake up!" an unknown, but very familiar voice called out to England when he was just starting to wake up from his dreams.

England groaned slightly and opened his eyes up only to have a pair of amethyst colored eyes stare right back into his own emerald eyes.

"Good morning Russia, are you feeling better?" England asked the child who was currently sitting on his stomach.

Russia just nodded his head rather enthusiastically before he smiled and said "Yep, I'm all better!"

England smiled before he said "Good, I'm glad."

England then looked around the room only to see that Ellen was long gone. However, what he did notice was the fact that the potion was still sitting on the coffee table ready to be used. England frowned when he saw the potion. The potion would be able to turn Russia back to normal, but it would also take away England's little brother in the process.

"Big brother are you ok?" Russia asked in concern when he saw the sad look on his older brother's face. England looked away from the potion and over at Russia before he gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine Russia, don't worry ok? Now why don't you go on and get dressed I was thinking of taking you to the flower field today." England said.

Russia's eye lit up in joy as a large smile soon appeared on his face the second he heard England say flower field.

"Really? We get to go to the flower field today!" The boy asked in pure excitement.

England laughed a little before he said "Yes, we get to go to the flower field today, but you have to get dressed first and we have to eat some breakfast as well."

Russia jumped out of England's lap and raced out of the room as he called out "I'm going to go get dressed!" England just watched the boy run out of the room with a smile on his face. However, once Russia was gone the smile was replaced with a frown. England was grateful that he would have one more day with his little brother, but England knew that in the end this day was just going to turn into a very bittersweet memory….

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day and there was a nice breeze blowing today. England and Russia where currently standing on the front steps of the English nation's home enjoying the soft breeze that blowing around them, they had already gotten dressed and had eaten breakfast and now they just had to walk to the flower field.

"This is defiantly good kite flying weather." England said as the wind ruffled his hair.

"England, can we fly a kite? I want to fly a kite like those kids did in the Marry Poppins movie!" Russia said.

England looked down at the child before he asked "You really liked that movie didn't you?"

Russia just nodded his head enthusiastically before he said "Yep, it's my favorite movie! So can we fly a kite big brother?"

England chuckled a little before he said "I don't see why not, but we are going to have to buy a kite first. Once we have a kite we can try to fly it at the flower field."

Russia smiled at this before he said "Then let's go get a kite!"

And right after Russia said this he ran straight for the car before he looked over at England and yelled "Come on England!"

England just shook his head slightly before he walked over to the car. England helped Russia get into the car and he buckled him in before he got into the car himself and started to drive to London. England was able to get to London and to the toy store within a pretty fast time, but once the two nations had gotten to where they kept the kites England started to think that they would be there at the toy store forever. There where all sorts of kites for sell and Russia didn't look like he knew what kind of kite that he wanted. There were kites of all shapes and sizes, some being as large as Russia and somewhere only a bit bigger then a notebook. There were some kites that where in the shape of butterflies and there was one that looked like a bird.

Russia seemed to study the kites very carefully, almost as if he was trying to find some sort of flaw with them. Russia would occasionally pick a kite up and study it for a few seconds before he would put it back and move on to another kite. This went on for a good ten minutes and England was sure that Russia had looked at least twenty kites by now. However, just when England thought that Russia would never chose a kite the small nation ended up grabbing a kite that was lying buried amongst the thousands of other kites before he looked at it for a total of five seconds and smiled.

Russia ran over to where England was waiting and held the kite up for England to inspect before he asked "Can we get this kite England?"

England looked at the kite that was in Russia's hands only to see that it was a simple green diamond kite that was decorated with sunflowers. England smiled softly at the boy before he said "Yes Russia, you can get that kite." Russia cheered rather loudly and England just shook his head and laughed….

* * *

The second Russia and England had gotten back to the English man's home the two nations immediately went straight to the flower field. They chose to try and fly the kite in the empty grassy area that was next to the flower field and far enough from the tress of the forest that they would not have to worry about them.

"Are you ready Russia?" England asked as he held the kite in his hands.

The small child just nodded his head and grinned before he said "I'm ready!"

England nodded before he waited for the wind to get a bit stronger. Once the wind had picked up a bit England tossed the kite only to have the wind picked it up and lifted it up into the air. Russia's smile just seemed to grow bigger as the kite floated around in the air. England walked over to where Russia was standing and watched the flag fly around in the sky. As Russia flew the kite he started to hum a little before he sing

"Let's go fly a kite, up to the highest height. Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring!" Russia continued to sing his little song and England stood there confused as to what he was singing, but after he stood there and listened to the words for a few minutes he started to remember what the song was.

"Let's go fly a kite, huh? Is that your favorite song from the Mary Poppins Movie?" England asked.

Russia stopped singing and shook his head no before he looked over at England.

"I like the song, but it's not my favorite."Russia answered before he smiled. England smiled a little before he asked "What was your favorite song then?"

Russia got a thoughtful look on his face before he said "My favorite song was the Chim Chim Cher-ee song."

Russia then looked at England with a rather hopeful look. "England can you sing the song please? I really like it when you sing."

Russia pleaded as he gave him a puppy dog look. England sighed slightly but he smiled and said "Well, I don't see why I can't sing it."

England then hummed a little as if to get the feel of the song before he started to sing.

_Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be  
Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you_

_Or blow me a kiss and that's lucky too_

The wind started to grow a bit stronger after England sang that part of the song and due to the surprise of the sudden strength in the wind Russia almost lost his grip on the kite. However, Russia was able to keep his grip and the child looked over at England and gave him a week grin. England just chuckled a little before he continued to sing.

_Now, as the ladder of life 'as been strung  
You might think a sweep's on the bottommost rung  
Though I spends me time in the ashes and smoke  
In this 'ole wide world there's no 'appier bloke_

Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be  
Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you

Right when England started to sing the chim chim-in-ey part again Russia started to join in his singing. England looked at Russia in slight surprise only to have Russia smile at him. England smiled back as he continued to sing all while Russia sang right along with him.

_Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey _

_Chim chim cher-ee!_

_A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be_

_Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey _

_Chim chim cher-oo!_

_Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you_

_I choose me bristles with pride, yes, I do  
A broom for the shaft and a brush for the flute  
Up where the smoke is all billered and curled  
'Tween pavement and stars is the chimney sweep world  
When there's 'ardly no day nor 'ardly no night  
There's things 'alf in shadow and 'alfway in light  
On the rooftops of London coo, what a sight!_

England's voice grew slightly softer at the rooftops of London verse and Russia quickly tried to copy his older brother's gentle tone. England chuckled yet again before he continued to sing the song along with Russia.

_Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey _

_Chim chim cher-ee!_

_When you're with a sweep you're in glad company _

_Nowhere is there a more 'appier crew_

_Than them wot sings, "Chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!" _

_On the _

_Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!_

Right after England and Russia finished singing the song the two nations started to laugh. There was no reason for the laughter, the two nations where just happy and that's all they really needed to be able to laugh. England never thought he would be singing Marry Poppins songs and flying a kite today, but he had to admit he was enjoying himself and for this short amount of time England could forget the fact that these happy times with his little brother Russia would be ending tonight….

The sun was starting to set and the kite and been brought back from the sky. Russia was tired and he was feeling rather sleepy. England was holding the boy in his arms and he was rocking him ever so gently and the gentle rocking was just causing the small boy to fall asleep faster.

"Big brother?" Russia called out sleepily as he laid his head down on the British man's shoulder.

"Yes Russia?" England asked gently as he continued to rock the nation.

"I love you big brother." Russia said softy before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

England eyes widened slightly, but then he started to smile sadly as he said ever so quietly "I love you too Russia."

England then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone all while doing his very best not to drop the sleeping nation. Once England got his cell phone out he dialed Ukraine's number and waited for her to pick up. After three rings Ukraine answered the phone with a cheerful "Hello?"

England just continued to smile sadly as he quietly said "Hello Ukraine, it's me England. Are you in London now?"

Ukraine was quite for a few seconds before she said "Yes, I'm in London now. Why do you ask?"

England sighed slightly before he said "What hotel are you staying at because I am bringing Russia over. I have the potion to turn him back to normal."

Ukraine immediately started to give England the information that he needed and England listened to it all with a frown on his face. Once England got all of the information he needed he gave Ukraine a short good bye and a see you soon before he hung up. Once England had hung up the phone, he put it back into his pocket before he grabbed the kite and started to slowly make his way back to his home….

* * *

England wasted no time getting to the hotel. He did not try to push the visit to the hotel off and he did not try to waste time. England could not deny the inevitable and he figured it was best to just get it over with then to drag it on. When he knocked on Ukraine's hotel door he was slightly suppressed to have Belarus open the door.

"England." Belarus said in a rather monotone voice.

"Belarus." England said right back.

The two nations just stared at each other as Russia slept soundly in England's arms. Just when the stare down between the two nations was about to get beyond awkward Ukraine immediately showed up.

"England it's good to see you. How was your trip here?" Ukraine asked.

"It was fine. Can you please direct me to a bed so I can lay Russia down?" England asked.

"Of course, follow me." Ukraine said as he led him inside.

England followed Ukraine inside and Belarus close the door behind them. Once England spotted the bed he placed Russia down on the bed before he opened up the bag that he had been carrying along with Russia and took out the cloths Russia had been wearing before he had changed into a child. England held the cloths out to Ukraine and asked "Can you change Russia back into his adult cloths? If he wears his kid cloths when I use the potion he'll end up ripping them to shreds."

Ukraine nodded slightly before she took the cloths from England and did as she was told. Once Russia was dressed into his normal cloths (and amazingly enough he was still asleep) England took the potion out of the bag and walked over to Russia.

"It's time for you to turn back to normal now…" England slowly uncapped the bottle that the potion was in before he opened Russia's mouth and poured the potion down into his mouth.

Once the whole potion had been poured into the Russian nation's mouth England stepped back and waited for the magic to take effect. He did not have to wait long because two second after he poured the potion there was a huge puff of smoke where Russia had been laying and when the puff of smoke finally disappeared it was reveled to the three nations that the once chibi nation was now an adult again. Russia was still fast asleep, but England knew it was only a matter of time before he woke up.

"Big brother is back to normal!" Belarus said happily as she quickly ran over to where her beloved brother was laying and sat down next to him.

Ukraine smiled before she looked over at England and said "Oh, thank you so much for taking care of Russia and for turning him back to normal."

England gave her a week smile before he said "Think nothing of it, but before I forget I should mention the fact that Russia will most likely not remember this incident at all."

Ukraine immediately frowned at this before she asked "He won't remember this?"

England shook his head no before he said "He won't remember a thing. It's probably for the best anyway. Now if you excuse me I should take my leave. I will see at the meeting tomorrow."

Ukraine immediately took a step forward before she asked "Will you be ok? I mean you did build a rather strong bound with Russia during this incident, are you going to be ok if he does not remember anything?"

England was quite for a few seconds before he said "I'll be fine."

Ukraine just looked at him sadly before she said "I don't believe you."

England just gave her a bitter smile before he said quietly "I need to be going now. Good night Ukraine."

And with that said England shout right out of the door and ran as fast as he could out of that hotel. Once he was out of the hotel England got into his car and placed his head into his hands cried. England had lost yet another loved one and there was not a single thing that he could do about it….

* * *

**Ok, this is chapter 17; the next chapter will be the last chapter. I want to thank the review who told me about the UK using ****Celsius and not Fahrenheit. I did not know this and I have fixed the last chapter so that England uses Celsius. I also want to thank Hetalian66 for the message, it was really nice to see and it made me really happy to see. Since I'm thanking people I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and/or added the story to their alerts. It really makes me happy to see that people enjoy this story so much. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. Also, when I put the last chapter up I will also be putting up the first chapter of the sequel out as well. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Frozen Sunflowers**

**Ch. 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_A brother shares childhood memories and grown-up dreams. ~Unknown_

* * *

Today was turning out to be a normal average day for England. He woke up at six in the morning, had breakfast, and he left his home at an early hour so he could get to the meeting on time. England went to the meeting room early the same as always. He sat down at an empty chair that was at the long table and opened his suitcase to get out everything that he would need for the meeting just as he always would. Everything was going just how it always had before he had to take care of the chibi Russia, but now his once regular schedule felt wrong. After having to take care of the small child that was Russia for a few months he had gotten used to taking care of the small child so having to go back to his regular old schedule so suddenly felt very strange.

He had long since gotten used to waking up in the mornings and having to take care of little Russia. He was used to having the child help him make breakfast and he was used to having the child ask "What are we doing today?" all while giving him a happy innocent smile. He was used to hearing and seeing cartoons playing on the TV and he was used to hearing the childish laughter fill his house, but now his house was quite and the TV would play cartoons no more. Russia was back to normal now and there was nothing England could really do about it. However, the thing that really bothered England was not so much the fact that Russia was back to normal but the fact that Russia had most likely forgotten everything.

It hurt to think that all of the time he had spent with him would all be forgotten about by the Russian nation. Sure, there was a chance that Russia would remember everything but the chance was so small England was not even going to hold his breath. He was just going to have to accept the fact that his little brother was gone. However, the fact that his little brother was gone and he was never coming back was consonantly going through his head and England just could not shack it out of his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried and no matter how hard England wished he could think about something else the thought that he had lost yet another person that he cared about just would not leave.

So in the end England just sat in his chair in the meeting room and blankly looked at the table. A couple of the nations that were already in the meeting room looked at England in pure curiosity and confusion. They wondered just where Russia could be and they were also wondering just why England seemed so out of it. However, none of the nations could really build up the nerve to go and ask what was up and it was only after ten minutes of just simply staring at the English nation that one o f the nations (said nation being the shy and quite Canada) finally walked over to find out just what was up with the British nation.

"England?" Canada called out softly as he sat down in the empty chair that was next to England.

England looked up from the table and over at the Canadian nation before he gave him a week smile and said "Hello Canada."

Canada smiled gently at him before he asked "England, where is Russia?"

England's week smile immediately disappeared before he looked back down at the table and said "Russia has been turned back to normal."

A couple of the nations who where in the room started to mumble about how they wished he could have stayed as a child a bit longer when they heard England say this and Latvia started to shake a little at the knowledge that the extremely intimidating Russian nation was back. England just ignored the noise that the nations where making at the news that Russia was back to normal and Canada looked at Latvia with a bit of sympathy in his eyes before he shook his head slightly and looked back over at England.

"Does Russia remember his time as a child?" Canada asked.

"Russia will most likely not remember anything about the incident." England said.

Canada blinked a few times in confusion before he asked "Most likely not remember? So does that mean that there is a chance that he will remember?"

England sighed slightly before he said "The chance is so small that I would not get my hopes up."

Canada was quite when he heard this, but then he asked quietly "Are you going to be ok?"

England just gave him a week smile and said "I'll be fine."

Canada just made a face that seemed to say 'I don't believe you', but before Canada could voice his disbelief the sound of the door opening stopped him. The nations in the room all looked over toward the door only to see Russia walk in with his two sisters following after him. Russia walked into the room and walked right past England and Canada before he sat at the very end of the table. England looked at the Russian nation for awhile before he looked back down at the table.

"He doesn't remember…" England whispered quietly.

Canada looked away from Russia and over at England before he asked "What did you say?"

England did not reply to the question he just continued to look blankly at the table. Canada just sighed sadly as he looked back over at Russia. Canada had a feeling that this was going to be a long week…

* * *

The meeting was turning out to be very strange and rather uncomfortable for almost all of the nations there. The nations who had been in the room when Russia first walked in where quick to contact other nations by texting or phone call and say that Russia was back to normal and that they should not say a word about the chibi Russia incident. Any nation who was not informed by phone was quickly told by some nation the second they walked into through the door. Nations immediately started to whisper to each other about the fact that Russia was back to normal all while occasionally looking at said nation. Russia seemed to not notice the hushed talking of the other nations and he did not even really take notice of the nations all looking at him. Russia just continued to give that faint smile that just generally creep most of the nations out.

By the whispered talks and dozens of text messages, all of the nations quickly decided to keep quiet about the chibi incident. Once all of the nations where in the meeting room and they had been informed not to say anything about the incident the meeting officially began. The meeting went on as it usually did, but a couple of the nations where acting rather strangely. Ukraine and Canada where frowning during the whole meeting and they both kept looking at Russia and England during the whole meeting and they seemed to be relatively distracted during the whole meeting. England was completely and utterly out of it, he was not paying attention at all and whenever someone talked to him he was usually unresponsive and when he did talk he usually said very little.

France had even tried to annoy him during the beginning of the meeting, but England was just unresponsive to everything that he did that France ended up giving up on getting the British nation to do anything. Russia seemed to be acting like his usual self and he did not seem to notice that anything was different, but no one could really tell if Russia truly did not notice the fact that a few of the nations where acting odd or if he simply did not care. All in all things where becoming highly uncomfortable for the nations who had noticed the strange behavior. It was strange to see England look so lost and sad and it was also strange to see Ukraine and Canada look so serious and conflicted. The nations (the ones who noticed anyway) where starting to hope with all of their hearts that today's meeting would end soon and that everything would be back to normal at tomorrow's meeting. Fortunately for them, today's meeting ended at about one in the afternoon instead of at three like it usually did and they could not have been more grateful for this.

However, out of all of the nations in the room no one seemed as grateful for the early dismissal as England was. The second that the meeting finished up for the day England grabbed his stuff and ran out of the room as fast as possible. Canada quickly gathered up his stuff before he went racing off after England. A couple of the nations where surprised to see England race out of their so fast, but they quickly brushed their surprise off and gathered their own stuff up before they also left the meeting room. Slowly but surely the nations slowly left the room until the only ones left in the room where Ukraine and Russia and the second that everyone else was gone was the second that Ukraine started to talk to her little brother.

"Russia…" She called out softly as she slowly walked over to where her brother stood.

Russia just gave her a gentle smile before he said "It seemed like everyone was talking about some sort of secret today, da?"

Ukraine nodded softly before she said "The secret involves you."

Russia blinked a few times in confusion before he asked "What are they saying about me."

Ukraine was quite for a few moments before she answered "That you have forgotten someone, someone who is important to you."

Russia was quick to say "I have not forgotten anyone dear sister."

Ukraine just frowned at this before she shook her head and said "You have forgotten someone and this fact is tearing them apart."

Ukraine gave her brother a week smile before she said "Please brother, you have to remember that person."

Russia frowned at this before he asked "Who do I need to remember?"

Ukraine just shook her head before she said "That is something that you need to figure out on your own."

With that said Ukraine started to walk out of the room. She paused for a moment once she reached the door and looked over at Russia before she said "Good bye Russia, I will see you tomorrow and please remember that person."

And once she had said that Ukraine walked out of the room and left Russia there alone in the room….

* * *

Night fell across London and Russia had yet to remember this person that he had supposedly forgotten about. This was slowly starting to annoy him and another thing that annoyed him was the fact that all the other nations of the world seemed to know who this person was. Another thing that bugged the Russian nation was just why was everyone talking about this forgotten person now? When Russia thought about it for a awhile he had to wonder if he had possibly met this person a couple months ago. His memory of the past few months where rather fuzzy, but when he had asked his sisters why his memories where so fuzzy they had quickly said it was because he had been very sick for the past couple months and the sickness had affected his memory.

Now this was not too unbelievable, he had gotten sick like this before when his economy was doing very badly once a long time ago and his memories of the time where rather nonexistent at best. However, the problem was juts who was it that he could have met during the supposable sick spell and just why where they so important to him? Another thing that made Russia think was what Ukraine had said. According to her, this person was being torn apart by the fact that Russia could not remember them and Russia could not help but wonder why. Just what was his relationship with this person and why where they being affected so badly by Russia not remembering them? This whole situation just did not make sense to Russia and thinking about it just made his head hurt.

After awhile, Russia just decided to think about it tomorrow and he went straight to bed. However, as Russia closed his eyes and started to fall asleep he could swear that he heard what sounded like a lullaby being sung ever so softly….

_so stay in my memory  
you can hide out there  
don't take all my thoughts today  
so I can start to begin again_

* * *

Russia was dreaming he knew he was dreaming and in his dream he could hear someone singing a lullaby. What was strange about the lullaby was the fact that the song sounded so familiar, but he knew he had never heard the song before. Russia opened he eyes only to realize that he was the size of a small child in this dream and he was being held in someone's arms and that someone was rocking him ever so gently. However, when Russia looked at the mysterious person he could not see their face. His face was covered by the shadows and Russia just could not see the persons face, the only thing that was not covered up by darkness was the person's mouth.

This annoyed Russia to no end, the room was brightly lit and yet the one thing he wanted to see was completely covered up by shadows. Well, Russia could tell that the person holding was holding him was a male and he had rather bright blond hair Russia was happy that he could know that if nothing else. A quick look around the room showed Russia that he was in a meeting room and that their where all kinds of nations sitting on cots that where set up around the room. A couple of the nations in the room where fast asleep on their cots while the rest of the nations where awake and watching the mysterious man rocked Russia in his arms and they all had soft smiled on their faces. The man was singing the lullaby in a gentle tone, but he sang loudly enough that he could be heard by everyone in the room.

Russia could faintly hear the sound of a storm in the background, but he was far too interested in the man and his lullaby to care about some storm in a dream. The lullaby was very comforting and Russia thought it was rather nice. Also, Russia could not help but feel comfortable and safe in this mysterious person's arms. He also felt like this whole entire moment was rather familiar as well.

"Who are you?" Russia asked as he looked at the man.

The man stopped singing and he smiled softly before he said "That's something you need to remember on your own."

Russia opened his mouth as if to protest to this but the man interrupted him by saying "Please Russia, remember your promise."

Russia was about to ask what this promise of his was but before he could ask he felt his eyes grow heavy and before he could really realize what was going on he blacked out. When Russia opened his eyes again he was lying in his bed in the hotel room. Russia sat up on his bed and shook his head a little. According to this dream Russia had made a promise to this mysterious man, but just what could that promise have been? Russia did not know, but he did know one thing. He was going to remember his promise and this mysterious man no matter what….

* * *

The meeting went by like a blur for Russia. He was thinking so deeply about his dream and this forgotten promise of his that he barely even noticed the time pass by. However, Russia was happy to have the meeting end so quickly. He wanted to figure out who this mysterious man from his dream had been and so far the only person that Russia was aware of who could knew who the man is was his sister Ukraine. Ukraine had told him that he had to remember this person on his own, but that did not mean that Russia could not at least get a hint or a clue of some sort that could tell him who this mysterious man was.

However, Russia knew he could only ask Ukraine about it when the meeting was over so it was really no wonder that Russia had been so happy that the meeting ended so quickly. Russia waited for all of the nations to leave the room before he started questioning his sister.

"This person that I have forgotten is a man, da?" Russia asked.

Ukraine, who had been gathering up her papers when Russia asked his question, froze for a few seconds before she looked over at her brother.

"Yes he was a man." Ukraine said slowly.

Russia smiled slightly before he asked "Did this man sing me a lullaby?"

Ukraine nodded her head slowly before she said "Yes, he did. Does that mean you are starting to remember?"

Russia just smiled at her before he said "I'm starting to remember a little, but I have one final question. Did I ever make a promise to this person?"

Ukraine was quite for a few minutes before she said "I don't know the answer to that. However, it is possible that you made a promise to him, but if you did I don't know what it could be."

Russia was a little disappointed to hear that, but there was not much he could do about it. It looks like if Russia wanted to remember he was going to have to figure this out on his own.

"Thank you sister for telling me this. Now I must take my leave, I will see you tomorrow." And with that said Russia left the room….

* * *

Night fell once more and Russia had been quick to go to bed tonight. He was hoping that he would dream some more and hopefully remember something, and sure enough he did indeed dream. However, this dream was a bit different then the dream he had last night. He was his normal size and age in this dream, but he was also transparent like a ghost. He was also standing alone in some hallway of a house that did not look all that familiar. Russia could also hear that lullaby being sung ever so faintly. Russia immediately followed the sound of the singing and the closer he got to the source of the lullaby the louder it got.

Eventually the lullaby led him to a door at the end of one of the many hallways in the house. The singing could be heard from behind the door, but when Russia reached out to open the door the singing immediately stopped. Russia froze for a few seconds before he quickly grabbed the doorknob and quickly opened the door. Russia quickly walked into the room only to see a surprising sight. The room was full of boxes and in the very middle of the room were the mysterious man and a small child version of Russia himself.

There where various old things lying around them, like a couple of beat up old stuffed animals and some wooden soldiers that had obviously seen better days. There was also an old musket sticking out of a box near where the man was sitting and there was a painting lying near the box, but Russia did not care enough about the painting to really sit there and look at it. Russia watched as the younger version of himself got up from his seat on the floor and ran over to the mastery man and gave him a hug. The man was frozen for a few seconds but he immediately started to hug the child back.

"Big brother, even when I grow up and become an adult your still be my big brother. I promise that no matter how old I get your still be my big brother no matter what." The child said as he hugged the man even tighter.

The man just seemed to hug the child even tighter as he whispered just loud enough for Russia to hear "I'll hold you to that…"

Russia was froze right where he was standing when he saw this scene, but he was also froze because of what heard. For some reason hearing the younger version of himself say big brother just caused an echo of voices to go off in his head.

'_Big brother!'_

'_Big brother!'_

'_Big brother, I love you.'_

And then without warning everything just started to click in Russia's head. He knew where this place was, he remembered his promise, and he remembered that special person that he had forgotten.

"So you remember?" A British accented voice asked from behind Russia.

Russia immediately turned around only to have the scene around him change. No longer was he standing in a storage room, but instead he was standing in a large field of sunflowers with a blond haired green eyed English man looking right at him.

"Big brother England…" Russia whispered as he looked at the man.

England did nothing but smile at Russia when he heard his name…

* * *

Russia did not show up at Wednesday's meeting and England was beyond worried. Ukraine had said Russia was not feeling well and that was why he was not their today, and England had to wonder if he had gotten the flu again. England really wanted to visit Russia to see if he was alright and he really had to hold himself back from doing just that. Russia did not remember his time with England so it would be strange if England just randomly showed up at his hotel room to check up on him. England sighed slightly and shook his head as if to get rid of his thoughts about Russia.

He looked out the window only to see that it was raining hard outside and this just caused England to sigh yet again. England was about to go and make himself some tea, but the sound of his doorbell ringing ended up stopping him. England wondered slightly just who in the world would be visiting him now of all times, but he figured America had come over to annoy him like always. England opened his front door all ready to yell at America, but he froze when he saw that the person at his door was not America but was Russia. Russia was soaked from the rain, but he had a smile on his face and he looked like he was relatively happy.

"May I come in?" Russia asked the smile never leaving his face.

England immediately snapped out of it before he opened the door up wider and said "Please, come in."

Russia walked in and England closed the door behind him before he looked over at the Russian nation.

"I thought you were sick…" England said softly.

Russia's smile softened a bit before he said "I'm feeling much better now."

England saw Russia's smile soften a little, but he figured he was just imagining things.

"Well, then since you're here I should make you some tea. I should probably tell you what happen at the meeting today if your sisters haven't already." England said before he started to ramble on about the meeting.

Russia just continued to smile as he walked up to the British nation and gave him a hug.

"I promised you that you would still be my big brother even when I grew up, da?" Russia asked softly as he looked down at the nation that he was hugging.

England just looked up at the Russian nation with wide eyes before he whispered "You remember?"

Russia just hugged the nation a bit tighter before he said "I remember everything. I'm sorry I forgot big brother England."

England felt a few tears fall from his face, but he could care less about that.

England just hugged the nation back and said "It's alright, as long as you remember now everything is all right."

Russia laid his head down on top of England's head before he whispered "I'm back big brother."

England just smiled and said "Welcome back little brother."

And so the two nations just stood there in England's home and hugged each other as if the other would disappear if one of them should break the hug. The two brothers where back together again and they both promised themselves that they would never lose each other again….

* * *

**The end… Or is it?**

**Ok, so this is the end of Frozen Sunflowers. Wow, this is the very first chapter story that I have ever finished. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and put this story on their alert list. The sequel to this story is already out for anyone who is intrested and it is called Here We Go Again. Here is the summery for Here We Go Again:**

**Summary:**** Russia has been turned into a child again, but Ukraine and Belarus have been turned into children as well. England has made it his job to take care of them until they can be turned back to normal. It looks like England is going to have his hands full…**

**Anyway, thank you all for supporting this story and I hope to see you all again in the sequel. **


End file.
